The Spaces In Between
by tristine2015
Summary: Riki and Iason are brought back to life one year after the devastation of Dana Bahn. No longer regarded as a pet life should be bliss but sadly that's not the case. A few weeks along Riki finds out that he's pregnant as a new storm of trouble grasps hold of Ceres. A world of mysteries unfold as Jupiter schemes in the quite, new powers and a new leader rises under the name of Fate.
1. Chapter 1

Sadly...I do not own Ai no Kusabi

Prologue

Riki sighed looking over Midas from where he stood on one of the finest balconies Eos had to offer. The night was alive in the glittering darkness the vibrancy of life down below seemed to rival that of the day. The twin full moons looking over fondly at the city seemed to mock the foul mood of the mongrel dragged clear out the slums and tossed into the bed of one of the most renounced figures in Midas, Iason Mink, an elite Blondie of the highest caliber.

Riki the Dark sighed. It carved a hole in his heart to simply think of that man, the one who had tarnished his name and bound him as a pet, a sex slave, for his sinful desires. Sadly it was that very same man who had saved his life in Dana Bahn four years ago after his deranged partner tried to kill Iason at all cost. Presently Mink, Jupiter's work of Art, her favorite child, was the work of living perfection he always was. The evidence of the price he had to pay for sacrificing his body to save Riki's life all seemed to be a distant memory after Raoul was set to the task of healing him.

Riki tossed back his beverage in one clean shot before allowing the empty glass to sit on the edge of the railing. With no particular thought in mind he glanced down at the modified crystal pet ring that was inseparable from his finger. Even though he had gotten back his manhood after Raoul's operation he had woken up to find the ring exactly where it was now, fused entirely to the flesh and bone on his hand

Since that traumatic event that left hushed scandalous whispers of the greatest Blondie's fall from grace all due to a common mongrel from the slum, Iason refused to relinquish his hold on the mongrel, only lengthening his leash on Riki as far as ten kilometer away from Eos banishing him from ever setting foot back in Ceres or so much as two light years close to Guy, promising to make good on his word and eradicate the human pest the next time they had the misfortune of crossing paths. But in Riki's eyes the likelihood of that happening was highly unlikely. According to all the rumors he now heard, Guy had all but vanished off the face of the earth.

He took a breath ready to call it a day, if Iason ever saw him out here in the cold dead of night he'd be sure to express how deeply he cared for the mongrel by tossing him rather unceremoniously into bed. His present situation wasn't making his position with the Blondie any better either. He rested a hand on his stomach for the third time since he had gotten the news two weeks ago after Raoul had done an examination on him at Jupiter's request.

The results left him disoriented and lost somewhat. He had always known that things such as these were possible, they had happened so often in the slum but never in his days had he expected it to happen to him.


	2. Chapter 2

-…..-

Iason sat perplexed, going over the results time and again. But he found it beyond logical to agree with the possibility of the news, the report his new furniture Hades Ban had left with him, about Riki's present condition three weeks ago.

Across from the head of the Tangura Syndicate, Raoul Am, the head of the Medical Sciences departments was just as bewildered though like his brother and close friend, it did little to show on his stoic face. The Blondie had spent most of his days in his lab trying figure out the phenomena around his recent discovery in Iason's pet. Honestly he had always known that the pet was peculiar, aside from the fact that he was not bred by the academy but this was beyond even his expectations. He had convinced himself that surely there must have been something uniquely different that drew a Blondie to a mere mongrel of the slum especially when he was so hard to please but now he wasn't certain if he wanted to know the answer to that question. But as per usual his curiosity won out.

Especially since Jupiter had taken it on herself to suddenly make Iason's pet her top priority. She never spoke on the matter of the most recent discovery nor did she ever admit or agree to knowing of Riki's physical state in advance.

If the issue was presented she would easily side step it and bring up a different topic. That aside they had no back ground information on the mongrel to even begin with, no parental records, no birth certificate nothing. The earliest records in the system of him dated back to when he was the head of Bison, like an uncrowned king of the slums. And even those records had loop holes as they only tracked his infringements on the law and nothing more picking up back on his life as Riki's pet.

Raoul surfed through the holographic records projected before him one last time before dismissing the hologram with a wave of his hand.

Nothing.

There was never a female Blondie and the existent male were infertile so the possibility of reproduction had been written off years ago. It had been tested so many times, the possibilities of a Blondie producing a child, an heir. And each time they would turn up empty handed. His results were always accurate and after years of testing the results remained the same up until now that is.

But why?

What sparked the change? His operation of Iason after the devastation of Dana Bahn had been flawless and the Blondie was now back to his normal self all functions set at a hundred percent. Riki's operation had been far more complex and at the request of Jupiter he had revived the human as well. Though Riki had flat lined many times his revival was doable as he had proven and he was certain that his performance was flawless and none out of the ordinary.

He took a seat caught deep in contemplation only sparing a glance at the Blondie across from him on a whim. Not to his surprise the Blondie was still deep in thought as well. But who would wrong him. Iason had a lot to think about especially now that, against all odds, he was going to be a father.

-…-

The day was alight with rumors which festered further with each passing day. After the Riki's miraculous return the Blondie's had become relatively tight lipped, more so than usual about things relating to the mongrel and his master. Though so many had their own earful of speculations it appeared that none knew the truth and so the lies continued to spread like a disease from lip to hear in bed or on the streets.

It was on this particular day that the Blondies, the children of Jupiter, became restless. The truth was that even they were left in the dark about the recent events. Whilst some felt offended others preferred not to be burdened with more madness to add to their plate, knowing fairly well that secrets between Jupiter and Iason were to be dreaded to the extreme.

They all knew that heavy was the head that wore the crown and that the head that wore that crown was very hard to replace and never to be questioned. If there was something that they really needed to know Iason would be amongst the first to tell them. After the Dana Bahn incident it was clear that Iason exceeded the norms that were relative to Blondies which placed him in a league of his own. The things that concerned such a being were usually beyond them but being left out of the loop set them, for the most part, on edge.

It was with these thoughts more or less in mind that they entering the meeting room and took their respective seats. It was not so long ago that Jupiter had called for a meeting with all her children to debrief them on the latest issues one of which they silently hope did not include referring to the head of their Syndicate.

But luck was not in their favor not today at least.

"By now you should all be curious I suppose," Iason was the first to speak, "so I'll put this as simply as possible, there was a detrimental pause. "My pet Riki is with child."

There was a moments silence as they began to process the brutal mental blow to the psyche that they just had to endure all within nanoseconds.

Iason sat in silence as though he too was still processing the possibilities as he waited for a response.

"And exactly how is that possible, assuming that this is Iason's sire," Orphe was the first to put words into a sentence that equated his thoughts, "The phenomena of male pregnancy on the behave of Iason's pet a previous resident of Ceres is very much a possibility, this we know, however, studies have shown that a Blondie's flaw lie in their inability to reproduce. You are free to correct me if I am wrong."

"You are correct the possibility is quite unlikely but the fact remains, Iason's pet is carrying and has been for relatively three weeks and counting. Several examination's reveal that the only person who has physically come into contact with the pet to be Iason," Raoul stated flatly as he proceeded to present a holographic presentation of the examinations and tests he had previously taken on both Riki and Iason.

"Unlike the pet bred by the academy, the selective few that is, designed for breeding according to what I'm seeing here Riki didn't doesn't possess the physical frame work to-," Aisha was about to voice his observation until another series of holographs presented themselves.

There was awe stricken silence as the data before them was slowly computed within only moments. And for what seemed like eternity it dragged on until Raoul shattered the silence.

"As you had noticed the examination one month ago prior to the first day of the noted pregnancy Iason's Pet was like any other male. However a week prior to said date the development of a physical structure identical to that of the female reproductive system began its formation. Whilst on Iason's behave his productivity rate rose exponentially from null to seventy percent and counting. As for the reason behind this unexpected phenomenon studies are presently under way." Raoul stated before glancing back at Iason who had remained silent in his seat.

His gloved fingers were interlaced, his index finger resting along the sides of his nose bridge, testifying how far gone in thought he was. Half an hour passed as they assessed the data letter by intricate letter before all eyes fell on the one Blondie that exceeded all else, waiting for what it is that he had to say. By right this was exceptionally news, to know that the head of the Syndicate had an heir to carry on the Blondie legacy more so since it was sired by the Head of their syndicate, but for some reason they all felt as though there was more to this story than was being told, more than even Iason or Raoul themselves even knew.

The entire truth in which laid in their mother Jupiter.

"Until the examinations have been drawn to an end it is Jupiter's wish that this matter remains confidential for reasons you must understand without saying." Raoul continued nonchalantly as he dismissed, the holograms, the results of his sleep deprived nights, with a sway of his hand.

This startled them even more. Jupiter had decided to take interest in the matter? Yes it was the case that her most favored some was producing such miraculously astounding results that they had all though was impossible. And of course it was something they all should be glad to hear but for some reason they had their doubts behind her motifs. Pet breeding for the most part was an idea she had composed all on her own, for the most part, leaving them to get creative with it and do as they pleased to make her thoughts a reality, if only to make her proud. Now, that very idea had actually benefited them and it was indeed a major accomplishment. But why was it that it all felt so paper made and calculated as though they had suspected something like this if only in the slightest.

-…-


	3. Chapter 3

Katze took a deep breath, his lips on his favorite cigarette brand, Black moon, causing a wave of relief to fill him as he exhaled the puff of black smoke. Iason had just debriefed him on Riki's current situation and he was still shaken up. It was a damn common occurrence when member of the slum conceived regardless of which gender, though it wasn't often that men readily popped out little snot nose brats, it still happened. It was simply in their genetic. That was mainly relative to those few born with both organs. From all the data he had secretly gathered on Riki nothing in his physiology indicated his body possessing both male and female internal organs.

But according to Raoul, Riki had simply started growing the necessary internal organs required for child birth, now that was something unheard of, not to mention Iason's case as well.

Walking out of his office finally done with the necessary paper work for the day he decided to make good on his promise to speak with Riki. Apparently, as miraculous as his conception was, neither parent were too pleased with the logics behind it or Jupiter's interest in it.

A few moments later he was being greeted by Iason's new furniture, Hades Ban, one of the new generation modified types. He was dark in complexion a tone or two short of ebony and had length dark red hair that contrasted with his Light brown eyes. If he wasn't so certain then he was now, Iason had strange interest indeed. The far too effeminate furniture he kept mistaking for a female at every turn, after taking his coat, lead him across the vast expanse of the Blondie's luxurious living quarters that possessed a few alterations to suit Riki's tastes.

"Master Iason has requested that there be no smoking or other relative activities that may harm Riki's health. As such I will kindly request that you refrain from doing so in Riki's presence," Hades informed, for some reason his voice sounded like music to Katze's ear.

Glancing at the male a head shorter than him he saw no reason to respond.

In essence the furniture was a bit curvier than most he had seen and far too shapely around the legs to not be on high demand. But it didn't take much to figure that this was a special edition model, custom made to suit Iason's interest. But that was only one of many assumptions he thought to be the ideal response by the Guardians if asked but he knew that not all their dealing were so pleasantly black and white.

"May I get you anything Sir Katze?" the furniture voice astounded him each time he heard it. It was soothing to his senses, so much so that it put even his beloved Black Moon to shame.

With that attribute he could understand why Iason would want to possess him if not for his looks alone. With only a few words he was certain the furniture could defuse any temperamental time bombs Riki had to toss around.

"Water will be fine?" Katze stated as his eyes landed on the mongrel who had managed to tear down a tanagura Blondie to his lowly stature.

"Will that be bottled or tap," Hades enquired turning worrisome eyes on Pet on the Balconies that looked more like a bird in a cage unable to spread its wounded wings.

"Chilled on the rocks will do fine," Katze responded before leaving to join the pet lost in thought in the blissful evening glory.

"You look like crap," Katze commented reaching for a pack of Black Moon but mentally debated against it given Riki's present condition.

"What can I say depressed and distraught's the new suede," Riki sneered flippantly, "you should try it too all you need to do is stay cooped up in this dump twenty four hours a day seven days a week."

"So I see. It sounds complex," he countered smoothly only to earn a look that would kill him a dozen times from Riki but continued to tease none the less, "but I'm hearing that it's good for the skin."

"Did you come here to sympathize or piss me off," Riki challenged bitterly but lacked the fire in his eyes that promised that blood would be spilt.

"I can do both and neither if you want," Katze offered back lighting a cigarette and taking a deep breath.

"So piss me off it is," Riki commented turning around to face Katze as he braced on the railing with his elbows.

"My word and here I am trying to play nice," Katze stated light heartedly as he offered a pained expression that had them back laughing themselves to tears only moments later, "I guess it's time I brush up on my acting skills."

"Please tell me the world's not coming to an end tomorrow," Riki commented seeing a bit brighter in the afterglow of just a moments splendor.

"With my salary and the amount of new recruits I have to pay I wish it would," Katze stated as the furniture came around with his earlier request for refreshment on a tray he held with one hand.

For a moment he was shell shocked, his reaction leaving Riki breathless in a fit of laughter as Hades plucked the cigarette from his lips and removed the pack from the confines of his jacket with practiced skill before leaving with his lighter as well on the tray.

"Okay… who raised that Pet and where can I get one," Katze stated with both his brows raised in surprise, "Just give me a contact and I'll take it from there."

"Yeah I like him too," Riki commented swiping Katze glass of water since he seemed to find more interest in the new furniture's well rounded ass, "he's not like any of the other Kiss asses the academy spits out. But apparently this one came from the slums like I did. Apparently they had caught him snooping around in a Few of the X files and let lose Raoul on him. As far as Iason goes, the guy was a vegetable when Raoul was through with the memory extractions but apparently he deemed him too fine a specimen to throw away."

"So let me guess. They handed him over to the Academy and Pet Suppliers and had the alterations done. I'm guessing that they all but brain washed him and polished him all shinny and new," Katze remarked even more fascinated.

"That bets right on the money the kid already had the body to kill for but even after Raoul torn him to pieces he still knew too much," Riki replied with a glint of hurt in his eyes, "he was damaged goods but Iason's preferences made him out to be a perfect welcome back present from the pet dealers. So sorry there pal he's a one of a kind."

For a moment silence dawned as they simply watched the furniture busy about the place making one arrangement to another to meeting Riki's new predicament.

"I guess this is where I ask how you're holding up given the circumstances." Katze stated keeping his eyes on Hades.

"And I guess this is where I reply don't ask if you really don't wonna here me bitchin' about the usual," Riki replied before turning to his face the full view of Midas the city of pleasure that never slept.

"I really do want to know. Call it what you will but you've somehow managed to grow on me. It's fantastic that your carrying Iason's child but he don't seem too happy about it. I'm just trying to level the playing field here. Even if no one says it the joy is there especially for a Blondie is to have a child and yet… they have failed to take you into account."

The words drew Riki's eyes to the closest anyone came to being his friend here in Eos.

"Honestly I'm no longer certain. I'm happy really but I'm also freaked out of my mind. I fell for Iason and that's a fact that I can no longer run or hide from but I don't want to be here not when I'm raising this brat. I gotta admit it would be nice have a kid for an elite but I've seen the good the bad and the unseen that Midas has to offer and I'm not entirely sure if I want the kid to be a part of all that crap," Riki sighed deeply as he simply ranted on, "and what if it doesn't turn out the way they want it to then what. Thinking of what they did to Hades to make him a pet, and what they did to Iason and me after the Dana Bahn madness. It freaks the hell out of me what their capable of. What Jupiter is able to do,"


	4. Chapter 4

Katze glanced at Riki as the bigger picture now become clear. It seems that the Blondies aren't the only area of his concern. Jupiter's interest seemed to play a major role in his concerns as well.

"I know that with how things are now I'll never get anywhere near Ceres again. If it even is to finalize things with Bison," Riki stated eyes filled with longing cast across Midas and extended beyond that, "after what happened with Guy I'm not all together certain about what he'll do if I were to try and go back to see them all once again. He almost tore Guy's arm clean off during their last encounter could you imagine what he'd do to the others. But I want to ensure I get thing clear with the rest of Bison, I can't risk having a repeat of what happened with Guy all over again."

Katze took a breath knowing long ago that it would come to this, "it would be best for you to keep your ass right here. Things on the streets are getting pretty ugly so I get why there so overly protective right now"

Riki turned his eyes on Katze, "what do you mean.?"

"It's no surprise that Iason wouldn't tell you and I'm not entirely certain if I should be the one saying it but there's a new gang in Ceres that's bent on making a statement. But your situation has over shadowed concerns about them at the moment, " he turned to the immaculate view, "this new generation like to call themselves Dead Beat and run around proclaiming themselves to be the rulers of Ceres, picking up were Bison fell short. "

Riki stared at Katze in a daze of both shock and outrage, "and no one decided to tell me about this."

"As far as you're concerned you're no longer a resident of Ceres. Riki the dark died in Dana Bahn, as far as the Syndicate, is concerned since which time you became a permanent resident of Eos. Like it or not in Jupiter's eyes Ceres is nothing but a part of your past life, the part of your past life that lead to your demise and the demise of her favorite child," Katze bluntly pointed out, "now that you have a direct heir of the Syndicate growing inside you the goal now is to keep you safe and out of harms reach for as long as long as you remain a resident here,"

"That's ridiculous. If they think they can keep me here they are way in over their heads," Riki charged the fire in him that had flickered humbly once again blazing bright.

"It has already been proclaimed by Jupiter,"

"Fuck Jupiter," Riki snapped his blood all but boiling in his veins.

"Riki calm the hell dawn," Katze hissed ceasing the fuming rage by the scruff of his shirt before he started to kick up a storm.

Silently he was glad that Riki had not lost that aggressiveness that seemed to scorch on contact but now was not the time. While in Tanagura Iason had engrained temper control into the very morrow of his bones. Though he had to admit it was a beneficial tool to have and right now manipulating it to the best of his ability would be the only way to convince Iason to let him out of his sight for even a second.

"Get your hands off," Riki hissed slapping Katze's hand aside.

"Would you listen before you let your temper get the best of you," Katze grimaced glancing at the furniture to see if he had caught his attention, "there's a reason Eos has decided to keep this as a matter of latent concern. Dead Beats keep their affairs to themselves. They aren't stupid enough to take on the Elites, what they're aiming for is supreme control over Ceres. As long as those mongrels keep to themselves what happens is of no concern to either you or Jupiter but rest assured they are being monitored. They can't risk you going back there could you imagine the chaos that would have ensued if they found out that you who vanished years ago had stooped to becoming a lowly pet. You really don't know this but a lot of persons looked up to you."

Riki scowled deeply as Hades sauntered onto the balcony to greet Riki with a concerned look, "excuse me master Riki but your afternoon bath and late brunch are getting cold, would you like me to-,"

"No its fine besides I really don't need them I'm not hungry and it's not as though I have somewhere to go that earns an afternoon bath anyway." Riki refrained from snapping.

"But Master Iason-,"

"Screw fucking Iason! right now I'd prefer not to hear the name," Riki cut him short with a cold glare, "if its big a deal you take care of it. Consider it my treat to you,"

"But master Riki…" the furniture's brow furrowed with concern, "that's the third time this month. And I really don't wish to be punished again," wide undeniable brown eyes glistening over with tears plucked at their heart strings.

Riki flinched under their innocent scrutiny unable to refuse. Yet again the guy had managed to shake his resolve. Gritting his teeth he responded to the furniture with a murderous glare. The furniture's eyes grew wider tears rimming his eyes. Riki sighed in defeat with a low growl.

"I demise you," Riki seethed narrowing his eyes at the only person he had ever met that could so easily wear him down.

"You really don't know how honored I am to hear that," the furniture stated losing all the previous innocence he once held earning a small chuckle from Katze, "I'll reheat your bath and brunch."

"My word a Furniture like that is really a force to be reckoned with," Katze marveled watching as the furniture bowed curtly before leaving.

"Don't remind me. That little devil gets me every time," Riki stated smiling warmly despite himself.

He couldn't help feeling close to the furniture as though he was a persuasive little brother he never had. Hades for some reason always managed to crawl under his skin and worm his way into Riki's good natured side. If nothing else he felt closer to Hades than anyone else, even the members of Bison who he had cherished for so long. Unlike anyone else he seemed to understand both halves of this conflicted mongrel from the slum when everyone else either saw him as Riki the Dark or Iason's Pet from the slum.

Katze watched the peculiar furniture depart in the silent afterglow of his small victory. He was a one of a kind indeed.


	5. Chapter 5

Two months later

The streets of Ceres was a light with silent chaos, littered as it always was with filth piled in every corner at every turn and a cigarette crushed under foot with ever step. But regardless of the normalcy, a strange anomaly had taken hold and festered in the shadows of the slums leaving them to go about their day glancing over their shoulders at every opportunity.

Dead Beat…

That was the new name that was taboo on the streets. The head of the Gang, some stranger that went by the name of Fate, had sauntered into Ceres and grabbed the reins of this wild horse with both grace and effortless skill. After six months the guy now ruled the slums with an iron fist. His word was law and to go against him meant to rebel against the new order of the Slum.

The crime was treason.

The penalty was death.

His word was non-negotiable his laws absolute.

He accepted nothing short of conformity and rejected any act of defiance. No one knew from where he came from or the motifs which stirred him to action. Many didn't so much as hear his voice and only few knew what he looked like. But one thing was for certain, there was a leader in the man, the kind that they felt could shape Ceres in the utopian society it was originally designed to be.


	6. Chapter 6

In the heat of seduction the city raised its shirt, revealing a world of darkness colored by neon lights and alive with whispered promises of ecstasy. The streets were alive as the lust painted face of Midas raised it regal head with a majestic smile. Tonight of all night a mysterious silent symphony was high on the currents, it seemed Jupiter was beyond herself. The lights shun brighter and the sighs of ecstasy on every corner seemed louder.

In Tangura, in a particular Blondie's bed, passion there seemed to glow a darker shade of red.

In the afterglow of their romance that seemed to drown the Blondie more and more each day, he enveloped the sleeping mongrel tighter in his embrace. Although he was yet to mention it to Jupiter he had become acutely conscious of Riki's presence, every sound, ever fragrance related to his lover had grown exponentially in the past four week. So much so was the case, that being this close to Riki had him high on the ruffian's aroma, the thundering of his heart and even his soft sighs as he slumbered away.

At times he even knew what Riki was feeling and if he was fortunate and alone in his silence, he could even pick up on what he was thinking.

He ran his hand over the curve of Riki's back the modified pet ring on his ring making the retired pet shudder under its gentle caress, before venturing to Riki's softening sex. All that happened in Dana Bahn had seemed like such a nightmare at this point and he would have assumed it to be so if he wasn't certain that Blondie's were incapable of dreaming. When sleep was a possibility the prospect of dreaming was not.

It still astonished him that in this human, another he could call his own, grew with each passing moment. He was ecstatic really but he was far too concern to indulge in the sensation. Riki was a mongrel from the slum, one of the many creatures the residents near and far despised, why was it that Jupiter failed to make note of the obvious when it was so blatant. Not to mention how hard he had to fight to keep Riki in the initial stages to begin with. Surely she wasn't as happy as she pretended to be and if not then why the drastic change of heart?

Concern after concern raged in him none of which was reflected in his serene yet stern stoic expression as he calculated a thousand probable reasons for Jupiter's reaction. Suddenly Riki turned in his arm dragging him from his thoughts.

"Damn it Hade…I said no…" Iason listened to Riki mumble with a look of anger marring his face.

Against his nature he offered a small smile. Even in his sleep Riki seemed unable to escape the reaches of the new furniture. Since he had taken on Hades after being revived by Raoul, he had returned home with a more complacent atmosphere that was a bit light and playful. Though today sadly was not one of those days much too his surprise unlike most days he was greeted by a very pissed off Riki.

He was afraid of having Katze coming to visit for this exact reason, keeping his lover informed in news that would only distress him. But when Katze was the one to tell him it saved Iason the trouble of explaining it much later. Today though Hades had managed to defuse the situation by persuading Riki to taste his new recipe, giving Iason time to come up with bullet proof explanation by the time he was through stalling time.

The skill of the Furniture really did astound him. And though he liked having him around it wounded him to see how easily Riki had begun accepting his presence and how close they had gotten in such a short time. It was the furniture's job to meet Riki's needs and reduce his boredom was there really need for him to get so close to Riki?

He mentally scowled at his childish behavior he assured himself for the ten thousandth time that there was no need for jealous. Riki was his body and soul and no one could take him away in life or death.

In a corresponded room on the other side of Iason living complex Hades laid in the bliss of slumber so close yet so far from the edge of no return alert to his master's call if so needed. Clad in nothing more than a night shirt a size to big left behind by the previous Furniture in favor of his own uniform he seemed relaxed and at home at best.

In the fit of slumber his bowed lips set in an adorable pout he mumbled almost inaudibly, "…please master Riki…"

In the world of slumber he insisted Riki take his midday bath and brunch on time while Riki responded in his usual foul temperament…

" _Damn it Hade…I said no…"_

His smile remained on his face even after day break and he was up and about the following day.


	7. Chapter 7

Jupiter the brain that fostered every function of Midas watched everything reel as though it were clock work in motion. And so the die had been cast but sadly she wasn't the caster on the contrary she had nothing to do with it. One who fought with all he had all for this never to occur was the one she was to thank, and sadly, also the one she was bent on destroying even now.

 _Guy…_

The very name alone irked her. But she tried to be reasonable, tried to create the counter balance. He was the one that started this crude chain of events and he had her deepest gratitude. But his role in this was through and it was now time for her to take the reins. So many years ago the residents of Midas had tried to start a revolution and as a result she gave then the so called freedom that they want at the expense of all their connections to Midas. They had failed royally hence the slum that now existed in the ninth area at the out shirts of Midas.

But here a revolution she had never expected was happening in the very heart of her nest, a union between a mongrel from the slum and her most favored son Iason. She was at odds with the sudden turn of events, caught at the cross roads of whether to eradicate the creature or embrace it. This could be the start of something major that could swing for even the better or the worst right, now it could work either way.

But with the unrest in Ceres growing even more viral the possibilities swirling in her data bank seemed endless.

For now she would have to watch closely at this new development. So far according to the results from the test she had privately incorporated in Raoul's examinations the exponential rise in Iason's fertility rate was just a beginning of more phenomenal changes in both Iason and Riki.

Yes…phenomenal changes she could use to her advantage in the long run. But what could have caused it? She knew their deaths played a significant role in their rebirth the aware of separation the loss of Riki could bring must have trigged something that dragged his latent potentials to the surface. But to want to cling to Riki even in death…exactly how enthralled by the mongrel had he been?!

The thought still bugged her system but none the less she would accept things as they now stood especially since she had more important things to consider, like possibly how to defuse a potential war in case Ceres decided to revolt under the command of the new ruler or how to eradicate Guy before he caused future disasters.


	8. Chapter 8

A series of moans filled the quarters of Jupiter's most favored child leaving little to the imagination as the Hades shuffled around what he liked to considered his temporary domain as he set the bath for Riki and Iason's morning bath which they'd both need after their early morning sexual excursions before gracing across the room to kitchen where he proceeded to cook up a storm to suit his masters.

While in the spur of activities Raoul sat in the lounge bombarded by the unrestricted cries of unbridled ecstasy from the very vocal pet. He knew that Iason's craving for physical attention had blown through the roof and of course he had heard the rumors of him pleasuring his pet personally nut this was still an unexpected experience for him that made him feel both virgin and perverted sitting here in waiting.

He had come as he scheduled with Iason twenty minutes early due to his nature to do an examination here instead of having Riki stop by his lab. He had never regretted something so much in his life. As a scientist he couldn't help being curious, wanting to see first had what was taking place, to see what expressions they would make and what motion would stimulate them.

Banished the thought before it developed into something more he registered the Furniture advancing before him. At this point Hades no longer recalled him or what transpired between them, he wore a pleasant smile that puzzled him at best. The air around him was pleasant and he seemed quite comfortable with the sounds his master made.

"I apologize on my master's behave for the delay is there anything I may offer you?" Hades seemed to beam in radiance.

"Coffee, black would do fine," his tone was flat and monotonous.

"As you wish," he bowed deeply before retreating on that note.

He watched the dark Furniture leave, his surprisingly broad hips swaying with every steps. It really was a rare find to have such an effeminate furniture that was not carved out by the Academy. Truly he appreciated the deep curves and supple frame in all that shapely glory. If he didn't know of what the Furniture was truly capable of he would have been truly captivated, swoon by his fragile looks and tender voice.

========flashback========

 _He watched her take down over two dozen android officers before they managed to detain him. During which time after having him in custody for only eight days the mongrel had managed to escape their clutches twice. Tying him down on the table had been a lot harder than tracking him down each time he escaped quarantine in one of the most high volt tight prisons Tanagura had to offer._

 _It was by look that they had caught the glitch in the system that indicated that someone had breached the firewall in their private data bank and not for the life of them could they have guessed the length of time it was there nor how much the boy had uncovered._

 _From all he had gathered the girl was exceedingly brilliant, after all hacking the data bank was no easy task and tackling the android police unite single handedly proved that he was strong as he was exceedingly brilliant._

 _After extracting all he needed to, he pried around for anything else of value. Much to his surprise the youth had raw talent learning to read from what little she picked on as a child and what she saw. Astoundingly, from there everything was self taught or applied from what he picked up from her older brother. The mongrel was a rare talent that it would take the blind not to see._

 _It was only during this time that Raoul had registered that it was a male that lay before him. Too caught in the thought of someone discovering Guardian secrets he hadn't cared to find out what it was and asked for him to be delivering to a mental table for the extraction immediately on capture. After stripping him bare for a physical examination to start a profile on the mongrel he noted the odd peculiarities unbecoming or rather uncharacteristic of a male, the overly slim frame, the slender waist, the broad hips the shapely legs it all seemed alien to his eyes for a mongrel to possess such appealing features._

 _He was at odds at the end of the examination. For some reason he couldn't bring himself to eradicate the mongrel. Not that he valued those low lives in the slightest in fact he would kill any other on a whim but this one nudged him the wrong way. The scientist in him reared its ugly head, he couldn't erase such a rare find. He had damaged it enough and now that he pondered on it he actually felt a sting of guilt. An emotion like all else that was foreign to him._

 _Laying in suspended animation in a capsule shaped tube filled with clear blue liquid like all the others up for being his lab rats after being tossed on death row, the youth hovered idly. In that state of unconsciousness his face was neutral as though he waited for his final sentence to be meted out in cold defiance._

 _Looking on it he decided, the youth may hold more purpose amongst the living than the dead._

=========end flashback=======

-a few moments later-

Or that had been the excuse at least.

He accepted the cup of coffee the Furniture had returned with on tray. Seeing the youth now he could now accept the fact that he had done the right choice.

"Master Iason is in the Laboratory. He will be with you short. Please feel free to make any request until his arrival," he bowed deeply once again before sauntering away.

He watched that sinful figure in the light body suit as it departed yet again still a bit puzzled by the feelings he felt fluttering in him as his gaze stalked him until he was out of sight. It was times like these that made him doubt his motifs on the boys release into Iason's custody.

When it was true that he knew that Iason would never refuse this as a gift after laying eyes on the youth, there were still others he could have had the Pet Suppliers auction the youth off to but he had felt as though he needed to keep the youth within his reach, a reach that limited him to a professional distance but still within his grasp and line of sight. He knew he shouldn't care but he wanted to place the youth in the custody of someone who could both protect and appreciate him without partiality or lustful intent and luckily for him he knew just the right Blondie who matched that description perfectly.

"Excuse me Master Iason but it's Two minutes to your eight thirty appointment with Master Raoul," Hades stated a few moments before Iason brushed by him so fast he could even register what had just transpired.

Resting the rush he had used to both dry and comb through Iason's hair on the Bath house accessories table he hurried about fixing Riki's Bath as well.

Outside Iason had managed to reach Raoul at exactly eight thirty looking as immaculate as ever but after being Iason's closer associate for so long it didn't take much for Raoul to recognize the how much brighter Iason looked his stoic expression radiating sheer bliss.

"I apologize for the wait," Iason stated monotonously as he took a seat across from Raoul who watched every measured move he made.

"No apologies necessary you are after all on time as per usual," Raoul stated dismissively, "as our head of the Foreign Affairs department you are needed in a meeting of great importance an hour from now the inter galactic treaty won't sign itself."

"But it would be less stressing if it could." Iason stated dryly already wishing he was back in bed with his lover.

"God Damn it…you son of a bitch I'll kill you!" the voice of his beloved being dragged out of bed for preparations for the examination thundered heavy and threatening.

"Master Riki please…it's time for you morning bath and breakfast then your examination with Raoul," the furniture pleaded no doubt on the run for his life from the lion in his den.

Raoul watched in astonishment as a small smile sprouted on the Iason's lips. The early morning was chaos promised a beautiful day today as well.


	9. Chapter 9

-Four months Later-

Iason had a raging head ache. The number of civil unrest that had ensued as persons tried to escape Ceres by hiding in Midas had grown steadily. Local Affairs and Safety was more so in Orphe's department but the out breaks were getting out of hand. Even in Midas the hand of this new threat Dead Beat was being felt.

Not to mention the rumors that were festering off world.

But Jupiter refused to raise her hand. One word would be all it took to eradicate the menace but she remained silent and impassive passing it off by saying Ceres was not an immediate threat they need to worry about. Jupiter's word was law; Iason neither judged nor questioned her decisions even though he was greatly tempted to do so.

And thinking of threats sadly the growing threats he had to worry about wasn't just in Ceres. Riki had finally stated showing signs of his pregnancy, his stomach was finally shapely out beautifully and despite whether he admitted it he was beyond himself with an emotion akin to pride. But Riki's temper tantrums had grown tenfold and his mood swings were nastier with each passing second. He could hardly sleep these past times as Riki woke in the night craving something of the most peculiar flavors. But if anything he would think that Hades was the one that felt the brunt of it all especially during the day.

He sighed rubbing his temple; a stab of pain in his temple had the glass table at the corner of the room reserved for moments when his furniture had to aid him shattered into a million pieces. He had replaced it twice already and this one had just been brought in. he closed his eyes and willed himself to calm down, he needed to clear his mind and with all the self medicated therapy he had been administering he was getting far better at it.

These telekinetic episodes were getting more frequent as well and usually revealed themselves when he was distressed. Sadly Riki was no different, in fact if anything his condition was far worse.

According to what Raoul had found on it thus far it was a hidden potential that he possessed, a potential that they all possessed that slept in the back of their consciousness lacking the necessity to truly awaken. Raoul had pointed out that his death in Dana Bahn had been one of the mutual causes but they shouldn't try to put it in a box and paint it black and white especially when Riki's case was yet to be explained. 

Sitting up in his seat as a world of documents revolved around him he dismissed them with a hand. Glancing at the modified pet ring on his finger he decided it best to call it quits and go home to rescue the furniture before Riki drove him insane.

Hades drew an evidence sigh of relief as the sight of Iason in all his ice cold glory almost brought him to tears with joy.

Iason's eyes stayed fixed on the fatigue riddled furniture the androgynous beauty that emanated a strange charm that rivaled any the academy could produce that was a head or a head and a half smaller in stature than he was. The living quarters was a clean as ever so as per usual the furniture had managed to perform his duties without flaw once again.

"How is Riki?" Iason Questioned glancing at the balcony to find that Riki was actually absent.

"I finally managed to put him to bed Sir," Hades stated smoothly falling into his duties to aid in the Blondies undress for his ninety thirty bath, "his mood was actually very passive today, he even went to the Pet Saloon to stretch his legs and get out before he driven to madness by the same room he's been seeing more months now."

Iason stiffened slightly at the thought of getting a complaint again about Riki violently assaulting some rich bimbo's pet. If he were to receive another and full of those he was certain if it were anyone else they'd go bankrupt.

As though he could sensed his distress the furniture assured him that Riki didn't stay long but those soothing words were lost on Iason especially when he knew that Riki could floor every pet in the saloon and burn the damn place down in record time.

"What worries me is the growing number of aches he's been feeling as well as the intensity. I know it's way too early for contractions or any other complication…" for a moment he paused turning away from Iason with his Garment slung over one hand and the other carrying his shoes hooked by his fingers.

"But what?" Iason insisted watching as the furniture left the changing and fitting room with his previous attire before returning from his dressing room with his nightly attire moments later.

"But Master Iason I doubt his aches are relative to the pregnancy. Just earlier today he…" he struggled to find the words, "…his ability revealed itself. He was asleep but he had managed to toss the room in frenzy of chaos. At first all he did was move things around a bit but this was entirely differently…"

-flashback-

 _Riki had just arrived back from the Pet Saloon looking a shade brighter from the only small outing he had been permitted in months. Against his demands he had been dressed in a plain black shirt of Raoul's design that functioned well to conceal the pregnancy, a simple low ridding pants and matching black boots. Riki had long voiced his complaints about the skimpy garments and how much of a pet he felt like wearing them, which lead to an entire wardrobe change in an instant. The pet laws no longer applied to him and as such he was to be treated as close as possible to a normal resident of Midas._

 _Hades greeted Riki on his return with food and refreshments, which Riki had no qualms against. After his afternoon bath Riki had retired to bed leaving the Furniture to his own devices._

 _Around an hour later after he was finished Compiling all Riki's recent activities to have shipped into Jupiter's data bank, the sound of the flowerpot that Riki took a fancy the breaking with his new abilities shattering drew his immediate attention._

 _Going immediately to attend to the damage what he saw left him horror stricken and in speechless awe at the same time. Everything in the room hovered as though caught in suspended animation; Riki in the center of the madness was no different. His hair moved as though it had a will of its own while his garb seemed to fill and sway with a subtle wind that touched him alone. An odd, unfathomable kind of serenity filled the room as Hades gingerly entered brushing aside a flower vase that slowly came his way. With the slim device on his hand, he thumbed the alert button that was linked to Raoul's com system almost unconsciously._

 _Though he rather not drag Raoul into this than need required ,he had never seen Riki go this far, when he was well aware of Riki's unconscious moving of objects, a feat that was as common as breathing to Hades he had never seen this. Before he could reach Riki he found himself barred off by what seemed to be a barrier, which rippled and pulsed with electricity on contact._

 _He pressed a finger at it watching as electricity snapped at his finger ready to get rid if the foreign entity._

 _He took a breath his eyes looking at the ethereal figure as he hovered there; his bed was amidst the chaos leaving him hanging high and dry with nothing to catch him if he fell. Suddenly a mar of pain masked Riki's once surreal face. Within a breath and the next everything was tossed to all corners of the room, shattering or breaking as they collided with the wall._

 _Hades included._

-end flashback-

Hades ran the brush through Iason's flowing blond hair that cascaded a few inches below his waist. By now Iason was fully dressed for bed having gone through the necessary rituals to do so.

"Forgive me but you will have to further consult Master Raoul as to what happened," Hades stated the worry he felt in his bones shinning in his eyes, "please forgive my incompetence I lost consciousness thereafter. When I came to I was in Raoul's lab."

"There is no need for apologies you made the right move in requesting immediate aid," Iason stated getting up and out the chair he had seated in to allow his furniture to have his way.

Though he would have preferred Hades to have called him first but based on all he was taught him immediate course of action would be to see aid based on the situation anything life threatening was directed at Raoul anything security related was directed at Orphe and the list could go on. Under no circumstances was he to be contact unless there was a life and death situation that could harm the life of not only his pet but unborn child. Jupiter's rules was law, all he was doing was following what he was told but it irritated Iason now the less knowing that situations like this were becoming more frequent and he was amongst the last to be informed.

He sighed, now needing nothing short of seeing his lover alive and well. His duties as the head of the syndicate placed him in a difficult situation where his personal life was concerned but if he performed his task anything short of perfect he was certain that he'd have hell to pay for it.

Katze overlooked the paperwork for the last bits of the Cargo, watching as they were handled with caution by what he liked to call his foot soldiers. Though they were good they couldn't hold a candle to Riki the Dark who he was still trying to find someone who could replace him. This time he had some high class Pets that were obtained by offhand means, two purebreds from the academy fully capable of breeding.

Doing a few rounds to run a final check he found everything good to go for shipping within the next half an hour.

"… its getting pretty damn hairy damn fast. Another two mongrels were killed for trying to leave Ceres. Whoever that fate guy that there talking about is the guy's just damn brutal." The hushed voices of two of his carriers fresh hands that were recruited from the slums before Fate's arrival drew his attention on his way back

Concealing his presence in the wall of darkness the night offered he listened carefully.

"No lies there but he might just be doing us a damn favor keeping those lots in check…" another voice sneered bitterly.

"Are you forgetting that from amongst those lot is where we're coming from?" the first speaker charged coldly over a puff of smoke, "even though we can't go back now Ceres is still the place we once called home."

"We could go back…" the second speaker posed the thought.

"And then we'd be killed for trying to leave just like those other two yesterday. You can test fate and try your luck if you want but I'd rather contend my chances here and earn a living while I can before going back to my death"

Their conversation ended on that note as the wiser of the two crushed the last of his cigarette underfoot, "I'll see you around. If you're still alive that is."

Katze departed in silence. From the way they spoke he rounded them down to being Illium and Louise. Illium was one of the more introverted ones whose thoughts never showed on his face, whilst the other, still at the basic level of intelligence and had yet to wake to reality was more the act now ask questions in the afterlife type. He didn't know them personally but being the one to give them their orders and write they're pay slip told him all he needed to know.

The situation in Ceres had grown again according to all he was hearing. Trading with Ceres would be no uncommon trait especially in the black market; there no one was above another. They were all the same kind of scum that did other more influential figure's dirty work to survive at the end of the day. Once you took a step in this world all prejudice, scorn and bias were to be abandoned if one was to survive long enough to see the light of day especially since down here where the shadows of evil wore many faces, help came from the strangest of places


	10. Chapter 10

-One month later-

It was Aisha Rozen, the events planner and the head of the Local and Foreign Relations department who had called Iason's attention in the eve of one of the most chaotic mornings. The discussion had been brief but Iason could see where it came from. So up until now all they heard were rumors of Riki's conception with nothing to go on except Raoul's regular results and Iason's words from that day several months ago that was still fresh and kicking in their minds.

"Seriously…you've got to be fucking kidding me," Riki stared at Iason from where he sat on the balcony now comprising of a cushion oval sofa a table set and bird bath decorated by various floral ornaments.

After Iason agreed to leave Hades to it this was what the devil come up with but Riki loved it and Iason was given most of the credit for it. At best it, it was the best idea Hades had ever devised with the Balcony as his personal lounge and entertainment, access to the daily news and constant contact with Katze to keep him up to date with the Ceres' situation, he had no need to leave…well at least not as frequent, that is, as before. With respect to that Jupiter had constructed a holographic shield claiming that too much sun was bad for him when they all knew that that wasn't all that shield could do.

"There is no freaking way I'm gonna let anyone see me like this." Riki who was in the middle of evening snack rejected indicating with his fork to show what he meant.

Iason sighed staring at Riki's stomach as he always did whether he was certain Riki was aware of it by now compared to before it was far bigger occupying most of Riki's lap blocking the Riki's entire view of his nether regions. By now he was brimming with curiosity desperate to know what was inside but Riki had strongly refused taking the ultrasound up until now passing it off by saying he wasn't ready for that at the moment. Again his wardrobe had change but only slightly. He still kept most of the modified suits made by Raoul mostly wearing them when he went out to conceal his pregnancy, revealing only what would have been there if he wasn't carrying but at other times such as being in the privacy of their own home he wore mainly loose hanging garments such as an over sized shirt and plain slacks where the full brunt of his pregnancy was evident.

"You really want someone to see me like this?" he asked incredulously before dropping the fork and staring at him as though he had come to a crude realization, "You sadistic son of a bitch,"

"Riki," the head of the Syndicate fell to one knee in one graceful movement that Riki tried to ignore, "believe me I'm a lot more selfish than you give me credit for. I would rather not but please think of this rationally. do you really believe that you'd be left in peace if you weren't seen at least once," he commenced the act of resting his head against Riki's stomach to listen to the tiny heart pulses beating away.

On a night long ago he had learnt that Riki too could hear them. That he too knew that it wasn't just one little beauty that resided in there waiting. Riki watched as Iason's eyes glowed a dull chrome blue an act by now he was familiar with and as though on cue, as if they could hear him silently beckon to them, he would feel them kick before a dull glow shun through the fabric strewn over his stomach almost ripe with life.

He knew that Riki feared the Ultrasound due to the fact that the results would be more than what he was emotionally ready to bear. But so did he and he was certain that he Riki could feel it. They had long grown aware of the fact that they could feel each other's emotions as distressing as that was but there none the less.

"This is just gonna be one time right?" Riki question as the glow in the Blondie's eyes faded back to inexistence.

"Yes and the next you will see of them is after delivery," Iason stated his eyes fixed on Riki's stomach the way it had always had since it was just a small bulge, resting a hand and caressing it gentle only aware of what his was doing when Riki's stomach started to glow on contact.

"Guess they already know who their father is," Riki sighed as he reached for his cup of tea knowing fully well Iason would be doing this for a relatively long time.

-...-

Hades sighed as he walked behind his master's to Raoul's lab mindful of all eyes that were on them many of which was not altogether pleasant. Though he hadn't been a furniture for long he was well aware of the fact that it was uncustomary for the assigned furniture to leave the home and that aside he in no way resembled a furniture in fact the only thing remotely similar to it was his intellect and even that was above standard. He was never schooled on how to behave when he let Iason's private residence so he wasn't certain if he was doing something wrong or not.

The looks they received made him wander if there was something wrong with the way he walked or possibly his expression.

As though he could read his thoughts Riki glanced over his shoulder at the nervous Furniture, "Face forward dumb ass. Don't let them get to you; half of them are just jealous anyway."

"Yes but-," he was about to explain the whole concept of furniture being named so for a reason.

"But nothing Hades…god you piss me off sometimes," Riki sighed almost laughing at how timid Hades seemed almost like a child that was seeing the outside world for the first time staying close to his parents and walking far away from person he didn't know.

"You can stop the needless fidgeting now we're here," Iason announced as he too glanced back the furniture as he glanced around nervously

================…==================

Aisha watched as Iason stepped in with his pet and who he assumed to his new furniture in tow. He wasn't surprised to see the mongrel in all his toned and well defined glory or what it should have been. If all the updates he'd been given was anything to go by Raoul had worked wonders for the mongrel to be presentable to public eyes. Speaking of which Raoul was the one who had called for the meeting to be held in his lab unknown to them the reason why especially since these past few days the pair Iason and Raoul had grown far more secretive.

"Lets not delay shall we I have a meeting in two hours time," Iason breathed meeting the eyes of his fellow Blondies all gathered for the momentous occasion.

"Point taken," Raoul was the one who spoke before issuing a few instructions for Riki to use the bathroom and utilize the change of clothing that his furniture had brought with him.

Saved from being the source of scrutiny for much longer, Riki and Hades made a quick exit.

After watching him vanish all eyes fell on Iason who joined the in silence as he took a seat by the table which was left vacant just for that purpose.

After a moment's silence Silbert one of the more complacent ones amongst them spoke up rather hesitantly as though he wasn't certain if he should ask or not, "as I am certain that he should be showing by now exactly how much so am I to expect," Jupiter alone knew how much he hated surprises.

Iason was silent for a moment not entirely sure how to answer and so he didn't, "I apologize but you're going to have to be to the judges of that."

The sight which hit them all as Riki reentered draped in one of his oversized shirts and slacks stumped them into mortified silence. He was huge and that alone seemed like an understatement. Riki stood and let them take it all in red with both rage and embarrassment as his eyes bore holes in the wall.

Possibly half an hour later when he was seated next to Iason where he felt safest at the moment, the babies seemed to be either sleeping or bored, as the Blondies simply at this point stood and stared at him. Some had even taken to paving the room restlessly, or still sit stone stiff staring in disbelief or if you were Aisha sat there with his hand on his stomach, still beside himself at the prospect that it was actually real.

"Exactly how many is he carrying?" Aisha questioned never quite seeing something quite like this.

"We don't know as yet-," Iason responded following every move Aisha's hands made.

"But we'll be finding out. Jupiter had grown impatient she has been making demands and she wants results," Raoul intervened his eyes following the furniture who left to hide in the bathroom away from preying eyes until his master summoned him.

Iason cupped Riki's mouth from behind with a gloved hand, purely on instinct, saving them all from a reel of profanity.

"It would be unwise to kill the messenger, Raoul is simply following order. I'm sure Jupiter has her reasons," Iason explained to his glaring lover, "and lest you forget she had been patient until now. And what better time to do it, other than while we're actually here? Look at it this way the sooner we get it over with the better."

Riki rolled his eyes but remained silent when Iason drew his hand away, "fine but hear me well I'll be need a god damn stroll through Mistral Park after this."

"So I take it that's a yes then?" Raoul questioned with a raise of his brows.

Riki shot him with a look that could maim and kill, "be grateful that I'm pregnant…be very grateful."


	11. Chapter 11

=========a week later=======

Ceres seemed now more than ever like a wounded dog once wild and free now tamed and leashed. The city was silence relenting to the whim of its master daring not to bear its fang and lash out no matter how strong the urge came. The laws had been passed only three months ago but it seemed as though it had been engraved in stone from long ago.

No one knew the meaning behind this man, Fate's, actions and for many they doubted that they even wanted to. Business was the order of the day those who were now a part of the new order were documented and sent to work at whichever area they were good at. Others were either in lines before waited for their fate to be decided, on their way or on the run.

Inside one of the newly reconstructed warehouses that donned a line that when beyond as far as the eyes can see reformation was in order under the order, of what the members of Ceres now called, the King. A king, who was rumored to see all and hear everything.

"Yagami Sodowichi, your apart of the mechanic core down on west street," a brunette that went by the name Vivani stated after he stamped the form the dusty blonde haired teen before him had finished filling out.

"I can't read all that well," the freckle faced teen stated with a slight blush of embarrassment as he was handed a document that enlisted his human rights and a declaration to the mechanics core that he was a new member there now.

Vivani smiled warmly, "yes we know. When you arrive at Mechanics Core the HRO there, strapping brute of a, guy goes by the name of Charlie. The guy sticks out like a sore thumb go to him and he'll read it to you if not come back here and I'll be glad to do the honors," for some reason he knew the teen had the makings of someone who was going to be a good asset in the near future. He could sense it.

"Thanks," the teen, Yagami, turned to leave on that note signaling to the person seated not to far in the waiting area that it was his turn now.

"And Yagami," the teen turned to look his way, his left eye hidden by a fluff of hair blond hair that spilled over his forehead, "remember now you start working today and don't forget your gear on the way out."

He nodded as he left.

Vivani smiled a red glint in his eyes as they settled on the traces of gold residue that lingered in the air even after Yagami left the room. After running through nearly two hundred person he finally found another Golden one, another one with talent. In all the total of all those reported to have been found were five excluding himself. Unconsciously he swept his hair off he shoulder in one graceful movement revealing the exquisite red jeweled ear rings he wore. The young woman heavy with child that came up to him next had her eyes fixed on it in both shock and fascination. None in the slums could have afforded to purchase something remotely close to it nor were they fortunate enough to lay eyes on it. Not bothering to conceal it placed Yagami's file away from the others to make here the center of his attention.

He could see it on here too a dull glow emanating from her stomach. A closer look had him staring at her in silence only realizing what he was doing when she rested her hand on her stomach, now very self conscious of herself. By the look in her eyes he could tell that she though he was ridiculing her when in fact it was quite the opposite.  
"How old is it Seven months a day to eight," she stated glancing away from the sinful beauty in front of her, knowing she was nowhere near as refined.

"Your information sheet please," he requested trying for all it was worth not to stare at the purging stomach before him that was filled with promises beyond the likes he doubted the mother could even conceive.

"I'll need you to fill one out for the baby; it'll save you the hassle of doing it after the birth. Have you thought up a name as yet," he enquired handing her one of the many blank sheets he had on the desk he sat behind.

"No," she blushed under his scrutiny a common reaction he realized that he compelled in others.

As the wheels in his head turned he offered a smile filled with sinful promises aware of her eyes on him, "you look tired its hardly appropriate of me have a young woman such as yourself standing here. And beside a change of setting could help you think up a lovely name for the child to come."

For a moment she was taking a back before recovering smoothing, "I'd like that thank you."

He smiled and she smiled back happy that's she could please him. Taking up Yagami's file he beckoned for her to follow him around back before reporting to the panel that he was going to take his break now.

"I take it that you've had a good day," the one who was seated on the desk nearest to him questioned whilst the other ten only kept their eyes on him.

"Not particularly," he smiled pleasantly, "nothing out of the ordinary really. In fact it went exactly as fate predicted that it would have."


	12. Chapter 12

-That night in Ceres-

Once again the night in all its seductive allure revealed itself as day felt bashfully raising her skirt tentatively for all to see. At this time the city came to life a hum of pleasure accompanying the thick excitement riding the air in a breathless heavy rhythm.

In one of the many reconstructed brothels, now one of the finest in all that that was now making a name for itself, constructed for the entertainment of one person and person alone, the infamous new leader sat in silence.

"Pregnant you say?" the immaculate figure hidden in the shadows questioned

"Yes, she went by the name of Rena and she's now relatively eight months along," Vivani reported from where he was seated around the table with the other member who had worked on the manels and took part in documenting each citizen, "she doesn't have the gift but her child does but I guess its not like the others I could tell that that it more like you."

The table was over whelmed with murmurs of varying moods.

"I see and the other, this Yagami person," as he spoke the very city seemed to fall into silence, in cold reverence for its new owner.

Vivani seemed to beam with pride, 'Yagami Sodowichi, age eighteen no none parent, his the youth he grew up with according to our data scouters was one that went by the name Yamata Sodowichi, an exceptionally skilled warrior and tactician. But Yamato's last mission revealed his end. He got caught and that's the last time Yamato was seen or heard from,"

In the shadows their leader seemed pensive his next words coming in a cloud of smoke, "and all these were residents that lived close to Dana Bahn doing the devastation I presume?"

"Yes it is as you say. However surprising they are all unharmed. Though there are evidences of slight scars aside from that the report from the health department shows that they are far healthier than the residence of Ceres in fact they are as healthy as I am." Vivani responded getting as the figure of absolute authority over Ceres rested the files he had been going through on the table.

There was pensive silence, "I am still at the point of bewilderment as to what all this could mean," one of the members of the panel and Fate's inner circle spoke up with a look of concern in his eyes, "since the devastation of Dana Bahn strange things are taking hold of Ceres from the very soil to the citizens. Of all things after all this time oi has been uncovered, a substance that was once lost for hundreds of years. And now these changes in us taking Vivani or Fate into consideration its almost frightening."

There was silence as he yet again the voice that no one hold, voiced the concerns of all that was present once again showing why it was that Fate held him in such high regard.

"Well my friend let me assure you that there is no need to fear me or any one else amongst our brethrens. We would never harm you or anyone else," Fate allowed his thoughts as well to be heard, "I can offer any words or reasoning behind any of this. As you already know I was also close to Dana Bahn when everything was thrown into chaos. Sadly I had lost my memories or any clue to who I was in that disaster. I wish I knew what the reason was as well why it is I have these strange new abilities but I will leave it to time. At the moment I'll let myself be swayed by the pleasant thought that all things happen for a reason."

He sighed and at that moment they felt the ache that filled him, an ache that sought the fulfillment of identity, an ached that desired a sense of purpose and reason for existence. It was an ache they all knew and shared all too well. Just like him they had woken up, some in a care center whilst other weren't so fortunate, lacking any sense of identity of who they once were or for what reason they were there. And slowly they found one another, all drawn to one person like metal to magnet, that one person they had given the name Fate.

"But until we find out what it is we are to do and why it has happened to us we can only move forward with what feels right," Fate concluded, "now on that note I bid you all a good night."

Ceremoniously they stood bowing deeply as he rose to his feet, "enjoy your night," they chorused.

He departed on that note leaving them to fulfill whatever it was that their heart craved. And thus they departed others staying at the table to order diner or discuss other matters whilst others ventured to the bar ready to witness the nights entertainment, a parade of erotic dancers the finest to grace Ceres.

Vivani as per usual took his coat slug over the back of the chair and made for the exit.

"Off again Vivani, still refusing to share this night with us," Roland, one of the more mystifying in Fate's circle stated from where he state by the table with a wine glass in his hand, his golden eyes following the object of his heart's affection as was everyone else.

"Unlike the lot of you young of heart I am too exhausted for such things," he stated pausing for a moment before continuing on, "but if you really do care please enjoy this night with splendor enough for the both of us."

Roland gritted his teeth fighting the urge to go after him, to gather him in his arms and take him where he stood. Reprimanding himself he banished his impure thoughts before Fate picked on it in his stream of consciousness. Finishing his beverage in one swallow he beckoned to the waitress on standby to order something stronger to wash away his desires and the thoughts of the object of his affection only having enough room in his heart for their leader.

As though beckoned by his moment of weakness the memories have the day he treasured and detested most reared its ugly head.

================= flash back to one year ago==============

 _The explosion had taken the lives of more than those accounted for, failing to note those in the city that was non-existent according to Jupiter's records. Most were still buried when the search had been called off after the remains of Iason Mink and Riki the Dark had been uncovered. Fate and most of the gifted others in their inner circle were amongst those who managed to miraculously survive, wounded but alive._

 _They had awoken like newborn babies bred from the remains of Dana Bahn, lost and without a sese of being or purpose. But they never felt alone. After a week of gaining what little aid could get they wondered around aimlessly until they found themselves simply gathering coming toward one thing even if it meant the death of them by what seemed like twice in one life time._

 _That's when they had met him a single person clad in a cloak that veiled his face and surpassed his ankles. On a pile of metal that must have been left their eons ago he sat as though he had been waiting for something. At that moment unknown to any of them a sense of purpose was found but sadly they could not offer even that small comfort for him as he to they._

 _At that point he had called out to them by names they knew not the origins of but accepted as it was. He spoke as though he had known them from eons ago and had not seen them in ages and in simply seeing him they had felt a sense of nostalgia. For weeks amidst the rubble the eleven of them sat trying t discern what it is that they knew of each other or of who they themselves actually were and foor the longest while it felt peaceful that was simply being with him with each other. But after a month they desired to move somewhere better where they could take care of themselves and their new found sense of being. They wanted desperately to find somewhere where they could hide him away from the world and keep him safe from harm but he refused time and again._

 _He climbed back up on his thrown of rubble and waited, only telling them that there were others who were not as fortunate to walk away with simple bruises and shattered memories. Days past and then a week but they never relinquished hope and soon enough on that fated night they came. It was two of them a male and a female, that were so identical you think them to be twins ,staggered into their small settlement in the dead of night whilst all else were asleep._

 _They were later named Vivien and Vivani the two halves of one soul like the moons that watched over Eos._

" _You finally made it," he had climbed down from the mass of rubble to greet the newest member of their group, their family._

" _Forgive me but may I ask for a drink of water?" Vivani was the first to fall after walking for miles on nothing but thin air the weight of his hunger and fatigue finally assaulting him._

 _There was little they possessed but the one they had travelled so far to meet would have granted them the world if they had asked it of him._

 _In day break as the twins, by all but blood, slept soundlessly the others who had woken to find themselves there could only stare and bask in the angelic beauty of them both._

 _It was on that moment he had told them that he had been named, that these two had delivered him a name that had more meaning in the future than it had at that moment._

" _They had named me Fate," was all their leader had stated beaming with pride._

 _He had finally gotten his name and that in itself had made the wait worth it._

 _Another week had past and in that time so many had found their new source of affection in either or both Vivani and Vivien but much to their dismay the source of their unrequited love had only room in their hearts and passion in their eyes for Fate and only Fate._

========================-end flashback-======================


	13. Chapter 13

That day the day they had met Roland had realized that no matter how much he craved Vivani's caress his slightest of attention he could never be so fortunate as to earn even that. In Vivani's eyes no one shun as brightly as Fate and no one ever could.

Across from him watching tentatively from the bar with a glass as red as blood pressed against her lips Vivien watched Roland. He had that ominous look again dark and condemning yet passionate and heavy hearted. With all she had she wanted to comfort him but she couldn't allow for any misunderstandings. She loved fate and everyone else evenly and that aside she couldn't allow herself to feel more for him than she already had.

She took a last drink before leaving through the opposite entrance that Roland was ripping apart with his eyes. An ache pulsed in her chest to see him like that but there was nothing she could do to sooth him or was there?

In the Grandest room this side of the world could offer Riki gritted his teeth swallowing his screams of pain as one wave of agony passed after another giving him rough a few moments to breath before crawling through his stomach and back yet again. Behind him Iason glanced at his hands in Riki's grasp that he was not certain would be of any use to him when these terrible contractions passed through.

Hades dabbed as the beads of sweat that made themselves present in multitudes with each passing second. It had been over half an hour now but the pain had yet to subside. Apparently, Raoul was still caught in a crisis in the lab and could not as yet come to their immediate aid.

After an hour had crawled by Riki had finally fallen still, slumber being ever merciful took him swiftly. Iason let out a breath he wasn't aware that he was holding. With how things were now he wasn't certain if he was prepared to be a parent but he knew in full and well that at this point there was no backing out. Riki needed him and he wasn't about to let Riki go.

"Thank the stars," Hades exhaled sinking to the floor regardless of being in his master's presence.

Anything short of this and Iason would have been certain that the furniture wasn't human. The effects of sleepless night meeting Riki's needs were finally taking toll. Now that he thought about it he was actually quite grateful at this point to Raoul for Hades. He was stressed as it was with the few hours he had to spend with his pregnant lover, he could hardly imagine having to come to his beck and call twenty-four seven.

"I readied the bath and late dinner is set for another few minutes," Hades began getting to his feet and taking a used basin of water and towel with him, "please Master Mink leave Riki in my care. You have your own health to attend to and Orphe has asked me to remind you that you have a meeting with him at eight tomorrow," he bowed deeply as Iason laid his lover to bed before getting to his feet.

"What time exactly is it?" Iason questioned his fatigue like all else never reflecting affecting his stoic expression.

"I fear it is long past bedtime sir. It's after four in the morning," Hades stated checking the time on the multifaceted furniture bracelet he had on his wrist, "would you like me to push your schedule done by an hour sir?"

"No," his response was immediate as he sauntered passed the overly concerned furniture, "please bring something light to the study I'll have it there I might have to spend the rest of my leisure period there. I still have hundreds of documents to go through."

"But Master Iason its been over seven days without rest you have to at least have an hour-," worry filled eyes followed the immaculate figure across the room.

In so many ways he could see Riki reflected in those relentless eyes. The suggestive words, that gave a silent request or offered a subtle demand, paralleled well between the two. Though they were far from being alike certain characteristics had him thinking twice to be certain with whom he spoke.

"Everything must stay according to schedule. if I reveal any sense of faltering in my duties do you suppose Jupiter will respond well," Iason stated glancing back as Riki stirred ever so slightly causing them both to stiffen in worry only to continue on his way out the room when his deep sighs filled the room.

"And what of minor slips, lack of focus, the slight drifts in consciousness, when these accumulate then how shall Jupiter respond?" he surprised them both when he actually grabbed the Blondie's arm halting him with more strength than his small stature and fragile looks would convey no matter how hard you looked, "Riki is terribly worried look fuck worried he's scared shitless about you and the babies about what's happening in Ceres, what happened to Bison, What happened to guy. And it would take a fool not to be able to see why. He loves you enough never to want to lose you. Since you both died a year ago lest you forget your all he has." There was a fire in his eyes that threatened to do more than relay his thoughts in words, "I know you care for Riki in ways I probably won't understand but for now let your health be your first priority as a Furniture Riki's health is my life line."

For a moment Iason simply looked at the furniture not half as surprised if it would have been if he were someone else. His wide eyes actually filled with tears, the very sight pulling at emotions reserved for only one person. For once Hades pointed elven ears that anyone seldom made note of turned down in a genuine show of sorrow.

"Please if it's anything I could ever ask you to do it would be to consider yourself when considering Riki it's amazing how far you're willing to go but do you think he could stand to see you like this? If I am to be put to death by dawn for my insolence now, then at least remember that he's decided to have these children for you and for your love of Jupiter. If you happen to fall short to save him he will not hesitate once again to fall right alongside you."

"I know nothing of your past but the logs in the system data base have told me enough to fear for the both of your sakes," The tears ran free before he turned toward the kitchen, "I'll have something prepared by the time you've entered the bathe, I'll be there to help you prepare for bed and I will be pushing your schedule back by an hour. Master Riki whether he says it or not has grown tired of waking without you now. He knows you care but at this stage in the pregnancy he can't help worrying," he departed on that note.

Iason watched the subtle tyrant leave with an ache in his chest. The furniture was bolder than his subtle statements lead one to believe. What was he to do with him?

Keep him.

The answer was simple especially when it was rare to find furniture that didn't cower in his presence and spoke his mind regardless of the consequences. So Riki was worried and about others no less. Iason sighed as he headed to bathe. It was so rare that he ever did what he was told. But Hades had a point, he had already fallen asleep twice in his office and could hardly process anything he was told, having to go over the details of a meeting via the recordings taken that day. It was slow and almost nonexistent but he was getting sluggish.

Stripping down to his bares too tired to care less about where he threw what he sank into the warm bath that eased his tension immediately on contact. He wasn't sure when it started or how but soon enough he found himself lost in a world filled with mini minks appearing at every turn bombarding him with more affection than he couldn't begin to so much as process.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 13

Hades after finishing preparations for breakfast and setting the table for two, braced on the stove to keep himself upright. There he was preaching to Iason and putting his life on the line when he himself wasn't in a better situation. When last was it that he had wink of sleep? He couldn't recall, he was losing his composure and losing it pretty damn fast.

"Fuck," he sighed, Riki was definitely rubbing off on him.

After a moment he stood upright knowing he had to be firm in his resolve. By now if it wasn't contractions it was temper tantrum or telekinesis with Riki it was now a battle field, a fight for survival no less. The delivery date grew closer each day and it didn't take much to know that both parents hated to face up to that reality. After the ultrasound though they refused to hear a gender and cared to listen on the number present Riki's condition had grown only worse and with how Jupiter responded on hearing the news Riki wanted nothing short of going to Ceres one last time before being imprisoned here for all eternity.

Sending a rescheduling of Iason's meeting all whom it may concern he proceeded to the bathhouse assuming that by now the Blondie should been through with his bath and had enough to time to decide on a punishment for his unruly behavior earlier.

"Master Iason would you prefer coffee or tea for-," Hades spoke as he entered only to have fallen into silence at the sight before him.

The towel he had folded neatly over one arm slipped out of his grasp as he stood in awe at the parade of colors and the soft fluff of images that hovered about the room. Glancing back to look for the door he had entered through much to his dismay it had already vanished replaced by a vast land of evergreen meadows decorated by flowers of the likes he had never seen that stretched as far as the eye could see.

Turning on his heels he tried to find his bearings but much to his fear he couldn't get a handle on the situation. The fell of the sun over head, the wind against that played through his hair even the grass under his feet all feel so real.

He brought back to where ever this was at the sound of, now that he thought about it what did that sound like?

Cautiously he followed the sound up and over the subtle curve of a hill and if he thought that this place, that materialized out of thin air was bizarre, what he saw next tipped his world of its axis.

Little blond haired bundles crept around like sheep in a pasture, creeping, sleeping, or nibbling at whatever they could get their little hands on. Bewildered he all but leapt a mile away when he felt a tiny hand landed on the tip of his shoes.

Recovering smoothly he picked up the babe that looked no more than a few months, though he had a full head of white gold hair and wide shinning blue eyes. With little fear as though he had known Hades for a life time, the little one rested its head against his shoulder and closed its eyes ready to call it a day.

"What in the world," he puzzled holding the child with care as he bent beneath a cloud that was carrying two sleeping blond babies cuddled closely together.

If he was sure he head was screwed on right he would have thought this place to be real. Catching the eyes of a tall figure that stood a head and half above him that seemed to have materialized out of thin air a wave of relief found him at the thought of not being in this peculiar place all on his own.

"Master Iason," he breathed, drawing closer to the figure donned in satin hold two little ones snoozing away in his arms.

"Hades what are you doing here?" his stoic face was as expressionless as ever as a little bundle of beautiful life tugged at his hair from behind.

"Forgive me but I don't even where here is," Hades stated as the baby snuggled closer to him neck.

All over Eos Blondie after another woke in a start both bewildered and horrified all together. Dawn had not yet cracked open her eyes and most of those in bed were still fast asleep but for a certain group of Blond elites slumber today would not be so merciful.

Amongst the many struggling to come to their sense Aisha sat up in a start causing the pet that had been laying next to him to stir ever so slightly. Breathing heavily, perspiration causing his night ware to cling to him, he raked a hand through his damp hair.

Climbing out of bed he woke the resident furniture instructing him to fix him a bath and something warm to ingest. Watching the furniture departed he sank back onto the edge of the bed bracing his elbows on his knees as he covered his face with his hands.

What in Jupiter's name was that?

He stared at the wall, the touch of soft bundles of joy hugged close to his chest still tingled at his finger tips and hummed warm against his chest. The memory of bright blue eyes gazing up on him seemed so fresh in his mind he could almost smell touch of lavender at his nose. Bright smiles everywhere plucked at emotions he was too frightful to discover and yet in the midst of bewilderment who else would he seemed that would akin those images in his stream of unconsciousness a nightmare.

Iason Mink.

He had sat there attending to each little beaming bundle of joy as it came creeping by before he had its fill and crept of again round rumps clad in nothing but a shirt that even covered their toes. And in it all in spite of the floods of unfamiliarity Iason simply sat there unperturbed and in that moment it all felt so right. A feeling of absolute bliss struck him as the little one cooed in his arms pulling at his hair and for the briefest of moments he had wished that it had all been real and that the child in his arm was his. And in that moment, despair raised its ugly head as bit of envy managed to claw at him.

What the hell had he been thinking?

Even now longing gripped his heart longing to have his pet be the one large and round and filled with life that would make Jupiter ever so proud and protective of the unborn babe.

But that was the problem wasn't it he wasn't thinking. It had all felt so much like a dream. But that couldn't have been possible could it have? No it couldn't! After all Blondie's couldn't dream.

Raoul staggering tired, from the recent preparations for Riki delivery, entered Iason's quarters after he was compelled by the idea that they were busy with Riki. When the furniture was nowhere in sight he assumed that his suspicions had been confirmed however after hesitantly entering the bedroom to find Riki sound asleep a wave of concern took him as he silently left the room not wishing to wake the sleeping mother to be.

After a thorough search of the living room, dressing room, the lounge, the study, the kitchen and even the furniture's residence he deduced that Iason had not yet departed. So what exactly had happened? He had been up all day and after work ended he came straight here. The message Hades letter on his Com system relayed that Riki's contractions were getting worse and his new abilities were as active as ever, assuring him that it was a matter that was worthy of his attention though it was not life threatening…well not yet at least.

His examinations after the ultrasound predict a few complications that may become detrimental at the slightest slip up.

Finding the bathhouse to be second to last of his places to find both Master and Furniture he announced his presence at the door. When no response came, he entered only to be taken aback as the door slid aside to garnet him access. A bit taken aback but not entirely surprised. Feeling, for some reason, a sudden sense of relief a small smile tugged at his lips at the sight of Hades fast asleep on the floor next to the bath that hosted a sleeping Iason.

How far the Blondie had fallen, he wondered, smiling despite himself as he went to check on their health status. The Iason he knew before the days of Riki the Dark would have never allowed for such a development. But now he had more to think about, more to worry about, more to value. Regardless of the being a man of such regal standings even he had days when the armor had to fall especially now when he seemed more mortal than ever.

Not wishing to wound his friend's pride he departed in silence to the Bed chamber where Riki was, checking up on the mongrel before leaving.

On the way back to his quarters he found himself worrying. Riki was close now to giving birth and by now they all felt the anxiety. What would Jupiter do if they, the off springs, were mongrels, wouldn't this have equated into the greatest form of disgrace to mix a pedigree like Iason with a lowly mongrel from the slum. Of course it's a great accomplishment that Riki is actually pregnant for Iason but why would Jupiter not object to the contamination of a pureblood line that each Blondie represented. The epitome of flawless beauty and perfection she had maintained for so long. Why choose now to approve of the mongrel's existence.

And there the question stood again as to why she allowed Riki to be brought back to life and continuing standing at the side of her most treasured child. A child whose death he had caused. Was it because she had foreseen this predicament? And if so then how? Riki's conception, Iason's growing abilities which they had yet to relay to the others. How could she have foreseen such a phenomenon?

He gritted his teeth, he respected Jupiter with every ounce of his being and if ever she told him to jump for which ever reason, all he would ask would be how high. But there were days that he felt as though he was more of a pawn to her chess piece that aided in her goal. If anything he would be a night to shield Iason and Riki, the king and Queen in this whole fiasco. He was sure why but he was certain like the pied piper she was playing a wicked tune filled with promises that could lead them to paradise of immense oblivion.

===================that afternoon==================

Katze at Orphe private request found himself in Ceres seated in the brilliantly lit room that comprised of only a table and the chandelier hanging overhead, ten minutes early with one of the representatives of the man responsible for the new reform project that had taken over the slum in Ceres.

According to Orphe he had received a message requesting a meeting with a representative of the head of the Trading and Foreign Affair branch, formally known as Iason Mink. The request itself had been preposterous but their presentation of a strong argument had Katze playing messenger boy to hear the proposal. Being a former member of the slums and the one in charge of all involvements in the Black Market they had no qualms selecting him for the Job.

"I apologize if I've kept you waiting," a voice began as a figure entered the room.

"No need for apologies I was the one who was early," Katze stated getting to his feet to greet the man with a firm handshake.

If anything else the man looked refined at least much like the rest of the slum. He had almost lost himself getting around to the designated location. The streets were downright spotless not a cigarette bud or wasted drunkard insight. Even the delinquents that usually hung out at the local hotspots were nowhere in sight. He had to admit whoever was in charge had done well for the place. However, dark water rippled to find this level of serenity.

" _Where the hell's Louise? He's supposed to be with the scouters today," Katze questioned irritated checking over the amount of hands he had to spar, in essence were a lot less than he needed to go around._

 _Illium seemed hesitant but he relented, "I'm surprised you didn't know but Louise was killed last night. No one knows who did it or why," he was glancing from one side to the other cautious of straying eyes_

 _Katze could tell by the guy's eyes that he was hiding something and he had all intentions to pry but in this business he knew that discretion was everything, "maybe we should take this to my office."_

 _Katze turned, knowing Illium would follow._

" _I need you to tell me everything?" Katze stated as he closed his office door behind him._

 _Illium seemed to hesitate yet again, "if I get found out for this I'm not gonna be any better off than Louise. But I guess after awhile it ain't gonna be that big a secret."_


	15. Chapter 15

"So shall we start?" Katze began banishing the memory after he was invited to retake his seat, "time is precious and I'm certain you as like myself are a busy man."

"Of course," the man with the impeccable golden eyes stated resting the briefcase he had brought with him on the table, "my name is Roland Royce. I'm apart of Ceres' trading enterprise as well as the director for the Business Affair sector. Because it has been newly established I doubt you would have been aware of it at this point."

"No I am still a member of Ceres though not officially. With my ties to Midas I'm prohibited from becoming a part of the new Registrar for Ceres but I'm kept well informed, where possible. I also know who you are, what you do and what it is you represent so let's cut the small talk, no formalities necessary," Katze stated keeping his eyes on the man before him.

He wasn't sure why it was but the guy managed to rub him in all the wrong places. He didn't get that bitter vibe that he used to around those other guys he met with that had an ulterior motif. But he knew something was off, he didn't have blood on his hands but he wasn't squeaky clean either.

"You really are as shrewd as they say," Roland stated a small smile on his face seemed more like a painted portrait than something that was actually there.

"I see my reputation precedes me. But after going through the trouble of grabbing the attention of Blondies I'm certain my crude reputation is what you really want to talk about." Katze stated wanting to get this over with as soon as possible.

"Of course," he pulled several parchments of paper out of his briefcase and handed them Katze, "in fine what we want is to establish a trading union with Midas. But of course we can't do that unless we go through the various powers that rule. We know at this point you have no reason to trust us but we would like to initiate the idea of allowing us to exchange resources. We have no desires to impede on Midas beyond that."

In silence Katze read through all he had before him careful of reading through the fine lines and dissecting the pretty words. In essence it seemed like a pretty promising proposal one that seemed a lot more thought through than he was certain he could even think up.

"I'll have to run this through with my superiors thus I cannot give a definite answer," Katze stated after resting the document on the table over an hour later.

Whoever had drawn up the details for the proposal knew enough to put him or her on Jupiter's black list that much he could grasp since he wasn't exactly focusing on the proposal to establish a trading route but how much they knew of their dealing in it.

"I can't make any promises on this but I will get back on it with their valid response," Katze concluded smoothly.

"I didn't expect an immediate response and as you said time is of the essence and neither of us are very patient men," Roland stated as he closed his briefcase and rested it at his feet, "hopefully we can get a response within two weeks at best."

Katze refrained from twitching an eyebrow in irritation keeping up the professionalism required. Surely the man must recognize that this was no simple matter. Whether he either cared or not was beyond him. Roland didn't seem like a guy you could figure out at just a glance in fact it seemed quite the opposite.

"Please don't keep your fingers crossed on that. Decisions pertaining to these matters are not easily made," Katze stated putting the documents, now his for the keeping, into his briefcase.

"I value my optimism if nothing else. So I hope they don't toss this on the back burner," Roland stated offering a small smirk that irked Katze to no end.

"If this is all I'm left to believe that this meeting is adjourned?" Katze stated ready to put a hole in the forehead of the man that sat before him and save himself from any future dealings with the man.

"Please have lunch with me at least after all what kind of host would I be if I didn't at least have you join me for this much," a silent challenge was issued in those golden eyes.

"There really is no need to-,"

"I truly must insist after all there is something I'd like to ask you about, off the records of course, as one member of Ceres to another," his eyes studied Katze for the slightest reaction, "it pertains to a certain mongrel that goes by the name of Riki the dark."

Katze at that moment knew exactly why he had felt so uneasy but refused to let it show, "what of it?

"Did you happen to know him?"

"Professionally yes he once worked under me as a foot soldier or errand runner, he was one of the best we had," his voice never faltered, "but a year ago he un and vanished. I haven't seen him since."

"Oh," the look in Roland's eyes revealed that he was skeptical.

"Call me inquisitive but why do you ask?" Katze probed rather flippantly.

"No reason in particular rumor had it that he died in Dana Bahn but I doubt a guy like with the reputation I hear he holds could take a fall that deep…well not without a legit reason anyway," Roland stated with his eyes fixed on Katze, "personally though I do believe that he is alive. Like a said I'm an optimist and we would do well to have the former ruler of Ceres on our side where he belongs."

"Riki was no ruler,"

"Not officially. But he had enough influence to have been. He's the kind of guy that fights, we need someone with that fighting spirit, especially now during the reformation," Roland reasoned narrowing his eyes at the red head across from him.

"If I were you I wouldn't hold my breath but I wish you well. People need hope to live as futile as it may be," Katze stated whimsically as he got to his feet.

"And might I add that hope is not to be trifled with," Roland state to Katze's back, "and besides finding Riki is now our top priority regardless of where it is he may be hidden. I'm certain that we will find him; his place is here in Ceres, dead or alive. And you Katze are no different"

Katze glanced over his shoulder only to feel a shudder run up his spin. Eyes of the darkest gold filled with menace promising pain the likes of which he had never seen stabbed daggers into him. He gladly returned the favor, he had been to hell and back and whoever this guy was would have quite a lesson to learn since someone failed to tell him.

He would have to keep an eye on Riki and an ear out for Roland from now on.

Chapter

Chaos was the order of the day. Eos' security system had been breached and Riki was nowhere to be found. Only a minute after the discovery and they had all found themselves in meeting called to order by Orphe and in the omnipotent presence of Jupiter. The air was tense amongst the Elites seated in the room as the listened to one vase shatter to another around. The windows had already been completely destroyed when they had arrived.

Orphe continued his dictation of the report of the security breach most of which had eluded their attention as they ever so frequent stole glances at the stoic figure at the head of the head of the tabled that seemed to be the very embodiment of silent rage and malice.

According to all that was being lamented by Orphe the culprit had been apprehended before they had take two steps after trying to take advantage of the security rotation flow through Eos that only shifted twice every six months. Now the trespasser were left at the mercy of Raoul under Jupiter's order which was the worst possible option of interrogation at the end of which they'd be nothing short of a shadow of their former selves.

Jupiter was nothing short of pissed and even the blind could see it.

Of course they were all stabbed with rage and guilt for reason that was beyond them. Thoughts, that they were not sure were their own, reeled on and on. They should have done more to keep Riki safe to keep the future of their Syndicate within their sights; they should have done more to keep their children safe.

It was wrong to think such thinks but they made any move to correct themselves. It was wrong yes, but it felt so right. The thought of having a child of their own to pass on their legacy when their time expired sparked flames of envy in them they wished they never had. Was it wrong to desire what Iason had; the title of the favorite son, deviance that feared not the penalties for breaking the rules (or bending them as he often liked to say), a pet turned lover who was as dumb as a block of brick. Better said he had a lover who loved him in returned not because of the status of power he held, one who was going to grant the lucky devil the first off spring in Blondie history.

They banished the thought. Surely if Iason knew of them it would be the death of them all. Surely if he happened to overhear such things there be no telling what he'd do to them…

A vase sitting at the center of the table shattered dragging their attention. There was silence. For a brief moment they would have thought that…their eyes strayed to Iason.

Iason was no different from Jupiter passive on the surface but still letting his rage be felt as he sat in silence his face revealing nothing but they were certain that the temperature in the air condition room had dropped at least another thirty degrees since they had entered the room to see Iason exactly as he was now.

A few moments later Orphe called the meeting to a close saving them all from what felt as though would have been a massacre in the making. Leaving Iason whose lover was missing and Orphe the head of Security in silence they departed, knowing what was to transpire next, though it ached them in places they didn't know they possessed to confess, that it was now a meeting between only whom it may concern.

Iason grimaced paced his office infuriated fighting every fiber of his being so as to not go after Riki. They had found nothing on the tracer, which either indicated that it was disabled or broken. He raked a hand through his hair. Not only was Riki M.I.A but so was Hades. He sighed taking a breath to center his thoughts on Riki once again. The steady pulses of a heart beat and a fainter trace of fainter ones sought to sooth him for only a moment. Like this he could share in Riki's emotions and if he could focus enough he could hear his thought. At least right now Riki seemed calm, bemused to some extent and a bit uncertain at another.

Iason braced on his desk. To think that Riki would pull a stunt like this at a time like this unnerved him. He knew that Riki was willful and stubborn enough to make a world record but this was ludicrous. He could fall into labor at anytime and at this point anywhere.

According to Raoul's last examination after the ultrasound was done, the birth might cause a few complications especially with the knowledge the ultrasound had revealed. Unlike most human births with the slow pace of development the fetus had started out with the delivery date might be pushed back for a month or two during which time Riki would be bedridden unable to bear the strain. However there was also a good possibility that the birth stayed on course and Riki would deliver with nine months.

With that thought in mind Iason had thought for sure that Riki would toss away the thought of leaving Eos at least until after the delivery had fallen through. Iason grimaced inwardly at the prospect of how foolish he had been to believe that foolish thought.

He knew that if he set his mind to it then he could find Riki without hassle but for now he had to stay put. It was Jupiter's order for him to stay put, he should not be perturbed. If it was Riki who willing left then hopefully he would willingly return but if he had been taken, as highly unlikely as it were then, he shouldn't reveal how much concern the held and offer them the upper hand.

He took a seat behind his desk with his usual grace. He needed to remain calm about this. It wasn't as though Guy had somehow managed to saunter into town and steal Riki away yet again. This time the grimace he hid so well did show. Just the thought of that deranged fool made his blood boil. The unseen lights that illuminated the room flickered in response to his fury. The sense of Déjà vu that surrounded him wasn't doing much to aid in alleviating his insecurities.

"Is this a bad time?" Orphe questioned as he entered silently.

"This is as good as it'll get until the issues has resolved," Iason stated as the lights returned to their normal state, "What did you find out?"

"Raoul's report on those two that managed to almost breach security on the first floor," Orphe stated watching as Iason took to pacing the room once again, "according to all the memories Raoul had managed to pillage through before they flat lined, they worked for that group of delinquents Dead beats. The aim was to plant a fare amount of C4 at certain points they assumed to be blind spots, in and out within five minutes."

"Any names, possibly a leader? Do they have any ties to Ceres?" Iason questioned caught in his maddening prowl across the room.

Although he really doubted that the new leader in Eos would have anything to do with this. From all he had gathered from Katze's report on the meeting and the proposal that was still seated on his desk they were far too intellectual to try something so under hand. Whoever composed the initiative of the proposal knew that trying something like this would be like a declaration of war, a war they would lose with no chance of winning. It would clearly have given Jupiter a reason to obliterate them without remorse or regret and the bearer of hells wraith would be none other than her favorite child who would have been far too happy to see it through. There would be no questions, no attempt at negotiation and that far too well planned negotiation would have been for nothing.

When he had read it through it had felt as though he had been in a discussion with Jupiter herself. The irrefutable facts left it to be nothing short of an order than a negotiation. It seemed like something of his own making though the initial style was left blunt and the idea it posed was as bold as any he would have posed. No, whoever wrote it, whoever this leader, Fate, was, was far more intelligent and strategic in his moves to have made such a mistake.

"At the moment no such thing points to these lackeys being connected to Ceres. Apparently Dead Beat is a rebel group aimed at the destruction of the society Jupiter has established. These two are mere foot soldiers they didn't receive their orders directly from their leader," Orphe stated monotonously, "at the moment Jupiter wants a hush operation, covert and inconspicuous. Rest assured no stone will go unturned, whether he is here in city or elsewhere will be uncovered within a few moments. Until then I beg of you to remain patient."

Iason continued to pace the room in silence as Orphe left as silently as he came.

Patience wasn't what brought him this far especially when he wasn't a patient person to begin with especially when it Riki. Adding children to the equation turned one of the most influential figures on this side of the galaxy into a very troubled man who so happened to be discovering he had some very disturbing abilities.


	16. Chapter 16

Riki glided to his feet, after materializing out of thin air one particle at a time only seconds ago. He had learn to travel or space jump as he preferred to call it possibly two months ago but he never thought that it could actually manage to pull it off this well. He glanced around at his old apartment. It stood the same as when he had left it. The thought made his heart swell and his eyes burn. If only things could have stayed like this room that belonged to Riki the Dark… but that was only wishful thinking… time couldn't be undone.

Flopping down on the bed, that was as neat as he had left it he imagined that by now chaos had ensued back at Eos by now and they were scaling every corner of Midas searching for him. It would take only seconds before they cleared that area and turned to the slums.

He sighed curling his arms around his stomach protectively. If he wasn't certain that he was very much heavy and ready to burst at a moment's notice the suit he wore would have fooled him into believing that he wasn't pregnant. Raoul really was something else to have devised something that completely concealed the evidence of how badly he had managed to get knocked up was really amazing.

It scared him.

But what else could he have expected. Blondies were beings designed to transcend humanity. They had blood flowing through their veins but that was as close as they got especially now. He thoughts ran an Iason the Blondie who had taken everything he had from him, the Blondie who he had hated to o end and now the very same who was very much willing to lay down his life for him.

Riki stretched out on his back as a gentle thud struck his abdomen. The little bastard had quite a powerful kick. Resting his hand on it he felt the warmth grow before they responded to the touch with a gentle glow. It's funny really how attached he was to them. He had loved them long before he even knew them. This attachment startled him, after gaining so much he was well aware of the fact that he now had something to lose.

Sadly Iason came with that package too. If he closed his eyes he could practically see what Iason was doing, like now for instance as he paced the room enough to leave his tracks in the tiled flooring. And if he cared to focus hard enough he could tell what was going on in that over sized cranium of his. The thought of being the only thing on Iason's mind had him going red up to his ear in embarrassment. Even when they were miles apart he managed to get him all flustered and emotionally undone. But it was like this that he knew that Iason was always nearby especially since he was well aware of the fact that with one sudden rise of his heart rate in panic he would know that Riki needed him (although even now his pride would never allow it).

Iason was right now that they couldn't be sure when they brats would come popping out the oven it was wisest to stay at Eos were they were preparing to deal with him at any time. But he was no fool. With how Jupiter had been acting there was no way he would be allowed so much as an inch near the closest exit. She had found something she was fixated on, a miracle, an unexpected phenomenon that could aid her in her endeavor and even more so she had found a new pawn to use in her grand scheme of things. Like a baby who found a new toy, she had no plans on letting go.

Two days, that was all he wanted. He gripped the fabric of his modified shirt over his stomach. Very soon he was going to be unable to so much as lift a finger and before it came to that he wanted to at least see them, the members of bison, his dearest friends. Even if it was from afar, he longed to see them alive and well and if he was lucky, he could even get to say his final good byes.

But it was stupid to believe that after all that had happened to them because of him, that they would actually want to see him. For all he knew they were glad he was gone and bade him good riddance. He sat up feet dangling over the edge of the bed, yeah at this point they would probable wish that he had died and stayed dead a thousand kilometers from them. And he wouldn't wrong then either. With all that had happened to Guy he wanted nothing short of giving them peace. If only they could have forgotten about him and moved on then it would have made his final actions easier to do.

He couldn't afford for a replay of history right now, he was given a second chance at life the day he woke in Raoul's lab and this time he was hell bent and setting things right.

Heaving out of bed, he decided that time was short, he wanted to stay two days but he had a feeling it wouldn't exactly go as planned.

-…-

-At that moment in a typical apartment in Ceres-

Fate paused in his tracks as a sharp stab of awareness jolted his consciousness. The glass of water he had been carrying fell to the ground shattering into a million shards now scattered across the room in a pool of clear liquid. For a moment he had found it hard to breathe as though a hand had ceased his heart and refused to let go. A void in his chest he had been caring for so long seemed to fill and spill over at the brim. For a brief moment in shear pain that almost shoved him into the brink of unconsciousness he felt a bliss beyond words.

But like a distant memory the pain left him leaving him bracing against the counter a gloved hand griping his chest. His breath came in ragged gasps that for a moment felt painful to perform. He was dragged back to the here and now by the sounds of footsteps creeping with great effort from the other room.

Refusing to be seen in such a shaken state he righted himself before the worrisome young mother entered the room. Rena peeked around the corner with large near dark eyes at the man who now held Ceres in the palm of his hand not sure whether or not it was wise to enter.

Just seeing her filled him with a strange sense of ease. It was on a whim when he had decided to take her in and assume responsibility of her. As far as her memories went she had already been with child when she had woken in the hospital, with no known relative or possible sire. Attaining responsibility gave him a sense of purpose something he had felt as though he was deeply lacking.

When he saw her for the first time he felt as though he had seen her, not as if he had known every intricate outline of her frame in another life. But at this point he wasn't certain of exactly where speculation ended and truth began but one thing was certain he felt as if he knew her, it wasn't as though she was particularly striking in fact she was quite masculine in her appearance and wouldn't draw much lustful eyes in her state of appearance now. Her short coal black hair and near matching brown eyes.

"Is everything alright?" she didn't move from where she was.

Giving himself a mental slap for making her worry he glanced down at the shards of glass on the floor, "everything is fine my hand slipped is all. Now please go back to bed," his expression never showed on his face which left his concern unseen.

She obeyed without complaint.

After watching her go he made a mental note to call the doctor to do her twelfth check up today. Though the doctor said that it was fine up until her last week before labor, Fate wasn't all together sure if with a belly that big she should be on her feet so often. He had spent most of his days watching the growth since Vivani had reported to him that the Golden one she cared was similar to him. The desire he felt of worry and impatience revealed ever so often his desire to be on equal ground with someone, though he was surrounded by so many he could fight the thought of still being alone. Truly he never felt that way when he was around Rena for some particular reason.

But it wasn't enough. He wanted more.

Refusing to be pulled into contemplation on such depressing thoughts he took to reassembling the broken glass with just a thought. He watched the shards mold together in a show of lights before the glass hovered in mid air before him, in all its unmarred perfection.

Deciding it best to call it a night for his supernatural capabilities he drew for a mop to dry away the spill the way he had seen Rena do before plucking the glass out of thin air and resting it in the kitchen sink.

Checking on Rena just in case she needed anything he retired to his room. Her contractions had gotten worse and he was beyond himself with worry but surprisingly she wasn't the only one he was worried about. Glancing at the bed he debated over whether or not he really needed this. He was tired yes but he wasn't sure if he wanted to fall into the world of dreams. Usually when he closed his eyes he simply drifted in the darkness until morning came leaving him refreshed and revitalized but of late his nights rest was filled with a man that resembled him, with flowing golden hair and little golden haired bundles everywhere he looked.

-That night-

Vivani checked his watch for the time once again. It had been over two hours but no one had stepped in. by now they had a majority of the residents in Ceres under registration as only a handful still rejected the new order saying they were content with their present way of life.

He sighed; there were still fools who were stupid enough to believe that this hell was a paradise on earth.

By now he was the only one here along with Roland who decided to stay to keep him company. By now he was ready to call it a night, he would have to report today's progress in the morning when he had a thorough overview of every candidate's file.

"I'm going to grab another round of coffee do you want anything?" Roland enquired with a yawn and a stretch.

"Ah dinner would be nice. Besides I think we can call it a night now," Vivani sated heaving to his feet.

Glancing at the huge open metal doors he waited for a moment. He didn't know why today of all days he felt as though there was something he would miss, something he needed at all costs. And sure enough when he had these episodes he was usually never wrong. But he was at his limit now unlike most who could manage to be wide awake at this hour regardless of having an early shift in the morning he wasn't one of them.

Besides, he glanced at Roland as he gathered the registration sheets of those special few they had found today. In all out of three hundred and odd they had managed to find eight but the trait was next to invisible and obviously on the verge of fading. He had none of two who had lost their gift; their light that set them apart from all the others. It was a pity, but all things happen for a reason, at least that's what Fate had told him.

Gathering his documents tucked tight against his chest he gathered the heap that caught him under the chin for storage. Entering the back room he was struck with the familiar sight of a network of handlers who worked assiduously to file away the information sheet on each member according to profession, name, age and gender. When they weren't busy gathering information for Fate and documented their findings they were down here continuing their labor.

Before he could beacon for a bit of help a young one recognized went by the name Slates took it from him without a word and vanished in the systematic chaos in front of him. Despite his look, the roguish air about him and the fire that lay in his eyes, Slates was a pretty decent guy, a complete genius, him being a hacking mastermind was just bonus. He didn't expect for the youth's attitude to change so easily not after being in a gang for most of his life, no that would take time, although today he seemed to be in a particularly foul mood. The rumor he had heard, about Slates' pairing partner breaking up with him, from one of his friends that worked with him seemed to have some truth to it indeed. However, in only the two months he'd been assigned here he had already gripped the reigns of control and set a pace that they all sought to keep up with. But he didn't expect any less when he had assigned him here; especially knowing he was one of the gifted.

His eyes followed the radiant flow of gold that lingered where ever Slates went. It was sad that only a few like him could see that magnificent light that stuck to everything it touched. In this room felt like an entire different dimension, bent on the betterment of the people where Slates was the ruler. He couldn't manage to conceive all that happened here, and he doubt he would or even wanted to. It was reassuring enough to know that everyone was willing to play their part as best as possible.

After allocating the documents he just took from Vivani he accepted a cup of coffee that was offered to him by a passing coworker who was now playing waiter. In this place where the flow of work never ceased, coffee was like their sacred herb, the very essence of life. He grimaced knowing he couldn't go without food and sleep. Although he had done it once before but that time was different he didn't have a choice, the yearning for meaning would have driven him made when he was already at the edge of his sanity. It was a desperate determination to go to the one who called him, the respond to the only voice he heard, the voice of the one they named Fate.

"Excuse me is Darcy here?" he stopped a petite brunette who was passing by.

"Uh Dar," the girl in the thick glasses puzzled absently with her lips on a cup of coffee and her eyes on the registration sheet in her hand, "yeah I think he's in the back room again," she walked off on that note seeming far too distracted to even have been remotely aware of the fact that she was talking to someone.

Indicating to Roland who had been kind enough to gather their coats that he needed a moment, he bee lined it through the room alive with the commingling noise of paper and mismatched chorusing voices. Slipping into a room that was rarely used he stepped into yet another world, a place foreign to most who passed it by and still unknown to many. This was where the hidden affair took place, where all the mysteries that surrounded the Dana Bahn incident were being unraveled.

Not much to his surprise the seemingly smaller group had a darker atmosphere around them. Outside was mild in comparison to this, order was relative to perspective and the atmosphere of work was every present in the silence. The clearer distinction between the two rooms where the white lab coats they wore here for reasons beyond his comprehension and the matching gloves

Without effort he spotted the person in question a rather dark youth recognizable by his hair that was braided in one that dangled off the table where his head laid. Unlike this bunch of nocturnal beings Darcy Inutoshi was once again fast asleep on a pile of research he was documenting. The existence of oil in Ceres was one of his greatest finds he had quickly dismissed as mere coincidence but everyone who knew him were very much aware that things pertaining to Darcy were never coincidences.

"Darcy," Vivani called pulling the youth just turning twenty one aback in the seat waking him instantly though nothing in his demeanor showed it.

"I f it isn't Fate's loyal blood hound of what do I owe the displeasure. I already handed in the report on the possible route usable for the oil tunneling," Darcy stated as Vivani commenced the ritual of grooming him.

Though this faction only consistent of twenty four persons who spent their days here on the clock and around the clock they prided themselves in keeping themselves well groomed and organized, their fatigue never showing in their eyes or demeanor. The air of superiority they held stumped even Vivani. There was simple something regal about them that made them look like scholars whilst everything else in the other room looked like child's play. Amongst the lot of Professionals Darcy was the only exception sleeping when ever Vivani saw him.

"I see you really don't regard my affection for you in high esteem," Vivani stated after pulling Darcy's hair in a tight French twist pinned in place.

"Well you tossed me in this hell of a ring, don't expect me to thank you fo it unless it's with ma foot up yo ass," He commented the eyes Vivani love every so much still sealed shut.

Regardless of wanting a better world, Darcy was used to the idea of a nine to five job, despite being in this business for relatively eight months he still struggled to cope with the around the clock job. But it was something Vivani could reason with. The others here struggled too he could see it in their aura but they refused to let it show, they were promoted from their position in the room next door to here because they were working above the standards and now they had to fight to maintain that standard and not to fail their leader. It was the common belief in this room that what they did was for Fate a no one else though selfish in the ideology he could live with it, for he too only lived for that one person.

"Are you sure it was wise to break off the partnering pair with Slates?" Vivani asked making reference to one of the many processes in Ceres where you took a partner that was like a lover and a friend, "don't you love him anymore?"

"Thats not the issue here," Darcy responded his voice thick with fatigue as Vivani wiped the last of the shaving cream he had applied to his chin aside.

Resting the razor covered in hair and shaving cream in a small basin that was always there with what he needed as was the norm for every work station here he took a damp cloth to clean away anything he missed even remotely.

"Then what' the problem, I thought a partner like him was death do you part," Vivani enquired pulling a seat next to the man who still had his eyes closed.

"It's best to stop while you're ahead. Its goes unquestioned how we feel for each other but at this rate I'll only manage to drive myself into ruins and sadly I'm not up for taking him with me. He needs someone that'll care for him and at present as you can see I can hardly even care for myself. I'm never there when he needs me and I never will be," his voice was nonchalant but Vivani could sense the pain etched in every word.

From only that Vivani grasped the whole picture. Having to surrender your lover so he could find someone else to pick up where he was falling short was the hardest thing but the smartest thing. But he would have to brace himself for the world of pain of having to watch him take another especially when they worked so close, everyday, all day. But, he was certain that that was an inevitable end that Darcy must have come to terms with years ago. That was simply how his mind worked predicting the results even before the experiment, and surprisingly he was usually never wrong. Which went a damn far way especially since Darcy wasn't amongst one of the gifted.

Everyone in this room had all held similar experiences, having to sacrifice something for the new purpose they served, for Darcy's partner to be the thing he had to surrender it was downright tragic and ridiculously brutal. But it was a blow he had taken without faltering which proved that he had indeed earned his keep.

"Is there any new development that I needed to know of?" Vivani questioned switching to a topic that was a bit less depressing.

"I thought you would have never asked," Darcy muttered pulling on his shades as he searched through his desk for something he must have document, "I was out in the fields where the Dana Bahn incident incurred, yes as risky as it was but the results were worth it. I don't have the answer to the initial question of why this happened to either you or Fate or any of the Gifted. However I think I found the first stepping stone that reveals what happened," he gestured to a coworker before turning back Vivani, "you might want to brace yourself for this."

"What's this about?" Vivani puzzled as his eyes settled on the documents on the table.

Darcy swallowed hard for a moment as he glanced around before setting his eyes on Vivani.

His voice was a hushed whisper as he spoke, "have you ever here about the phenomena based on time and space, the existence of life in death and the coexistence of natural opposing massing like ying and yang. A cycle or a flow that propels life itself,"

Vivani seemed thoughtful not knowing entirely how or why he knew of what Darcy spoke of, "yeah I think I know a bit something about the disruption of that flow causing miracles for better or worse. I'm not all together sure how it works just the basics."

"Fundamentally the flow of energy that enables time and space has been speculated to be many things and in truth there is neither a wrong or right answer. But that's not the issue right now what you're here for is something I found out recently," his voice seemed as hushed as a whisper as he handed a few hand written documentations, "there is something many failed to look at when a phenomena that disrupt the balance of logic when something unexpected happens."

Seeming to get some idea about this is about he furrowed his brows at the frantic had writing, "like the incident in Dana Bahn."

Darcy nodded the shadows under his eyes made him seem more haunted now than ever.

"What's that got to do with us," Vivani questioned referring to those who were affected by the disaster and managed to emerge from the rubble unmarred but broken.

"This for sure I'm not certain but according to an informant. The bodies of two prominent figures we all know and love were pulled from those ruins namely Iason Mink and Riki the Dark," he leaned forward, "think about it what could have happened between them that could have caused them both to be at the exact same place at the exact same time. It seems illogical right especially in this day and age."

"Iason Mink, Riki the Dark?" the words were unfamiliar to his mind, "they died there?"

"If that were the case I guess this would have been a lot simpler. Why is it I wonder that they had been pronounced dead when the like of you, Fate and the Golden ones were just being born?"

"So this is a phenomenon I the cycle of life and death then," Vivani stated not seeming as interested as he was earlier.

"Sorry but no," he bit his lips haunted eyes fixed on the documents in Vivani's hands, "this…no…that is what I discovered in Dana Bahn, what I believe Jupiter is trying to hid not on merely the fundamental phenomenal laws of existence of time and space but also the truth behind what happens when those laws are broken. That which you hold is not about such phenomenon but on the spaces in between."


	17. Chapter 17

-..-

Outside propped against the open doors of the warehouse that acted as their temporary information center until the official on not too far from here was finished constructing, Roland silently debated confessing his feelings as he had ever so often contemplated. Taking a last draw on his cigarette he tossed the bud to the ground and crushed it under his heel.

He silently wondered what was taking Vivani so long. He was already dying from the anxiety at the mere thought of what Vivani's reaction would be like and if he could accept rejection. Before he could suffer much longer a figure in the distance, just a dark outline against the night, slowly approaching dragged his attention. With the ware house standing like a blinding beacon in the night it wasn't before long that the youth stepped into the light.

Within seconds of instant assessment he deemed the youth to be of no threat to him. He was shorter than most males which would probably lie about his age and he was clad in a loose t-shirt one of the popular ones that girls these days raved about with the wide neck that caused the sleeves to fall off the shoulders using two straps instead to hold it in place. The style irked him since it ever so often revealed cleavage they hardly had and was short enough to drop above the navel, which in the youth's case was pierced and studded. To his eyes that saw everything the piercing seemed fresh as though it had been done a few hours ago.

To complete the attire he wore loose fitting denim pants that bunched at the ankles over black boots polished to perfection which gave you the impression of it being new. In the entirety it was inevitable to see this guy's body before his face which was androgynous enough to fool a less perceptive person on what gender it was. But he had been around pretty boys long enough to know when he was looking at one or just a girl that wasn't so easy to identify.

"Ah 'scuse me sir but dis the place to hand dis in?" the youth enquired his use of words conveying his horrid upbringing that was below standards even in the slums.

Accepting the out stretched sheet he gave it a once over. Apparently the guy went by the name Apple Margarita, age nineteen, gender male and notable skills null.

Heaving a sigh he turned to saunter back into the warehouse leaving the youth to follow behind.

"Could I ask you where you've been up until this point, the registration hours passed a long time ago?" he asked the dark youth who glanced around suspiciously.

"That right?" Apple asked scanning the room with evident distaste, "then why you still here mister?"

The way the boy spoke irked him, as if he already knew the answer but decided to toy around to get the object of his attention to confess it.

"I'm waiting on someone, someone who will have to see you before you leave thus you too will have to wait," Roland stated flatly taking a seat behind a desk that had not yet been cleared of the necessary things he needed for the registration.

"That's fine by me I'm a Night Walker sir," the youth stated sitting on the chair in front of him with a far too seductively suggestive grin.

A Night Walker was a term coined here in Ceres used to refer to those whose profession laid in their promiscuity and skills of seduction whether it be a prostitute or a strip dancer didn't matter, all Night Walkers were relatively the same kind of filth; selling their body- untouched or not- to get by. But the profession wasn't the subject of ridicule or scorn after all any means to make credits except spilling blood was a respectable profession.

"I'm used to the night but you sir working over time without pay makes me wonder whats the occasion. Waiting on a lady friend I wonder or a male friend?" Apple rippled his voice oozing temptation that was filled with promises.

"That it now of your concern," he stated bluntly refusing to reveal how much of an effect the youth had on him.

He was on adult for Pete's sake he could wait on whomever he so desired. The youth eyed the jacket he'd been carrying that was obviously for a shorter person who had a build a bit less shapely than his.

"So a boy friend tis the case then?" Apple pressed, his light brown eyes filled with mirth as he toyed with a strand of hair that he plucked from his head of bouncy red curls that fell a little over his nape and managed to cover an eye whenever he swayed or tilted his head in contemplation as he did now.

"What's the address for your permanent place of residence?" Roland questioned filling out the sections Apple left vacant assuming he either couldn't or simple didn't know how to spell it.

Apple met his gaze and for a moment Roland could have sworn he had seen doubt it them. But as swiftly as it came was just as swiftly as it went and mischief filled his eyes once again.

"Is it really that important or should I be prepping fo a personal visit, although I-," Apple began having Roland tinting to a fairer shade of pink.

The little son of a…

He banished the thought watching as a smile sprouted on bowed lips revealing pearly white teeth for all to see. So the brat knew squat about etiquette, but where personal hygiene wasn't an issue his relation to others was…unnerving.

"Stop being a smart ass and answer the question," Roland counted to ten inwardly. The brat was just yanking chain that was all, "there's no need for that, here you're a citizen not a Night Walker,"

"Sadly sir it don't matter who I is with, a potential client is all I see," Apple stated easing a back in his seat.

After what seemed like an eternity he relented leaving Roland to finish the rest of the work in silence. A few moments he stamped the document and eased aback in his seat.

"So what now?" Apple questioned eyeing the extra coat left on the back of the chair Roland occupied.

"We wait?" Roland questioned reaching for a cigar from his jacket pocket.

"This guy we'll be waiting for what's he like?" he eyed the cigarette with evident dislike which encouraged Roland to want to light it all the more.

"Where were you when the official registration hours were open up to this point?" he ignored the youth's provocative words, he's the one asking the questions around here not the other way round.

"I've been round, hustling in Midas,"

"I doubt that's the extent of it," the youth seemed reluctant but now he was determined to know even if he had to lie to get the cocky bastard to spill it, "look I need a valid reason to work with as to why we got one man accounted for until last minute. It's my ass on the line here, like you said I'm working overtime with no pay this is for a friend who, as you can see is not here. If you want in, give me something to work with, something freaking bullet proof."

It was a lie to only a given extent but his curiosity was not to be trifled with.

He sighed rolling his eyes as he folded his arms and eased aback in his seat, the defensive position failing go unnoticed.

After a moments silence he decided it best to confess, "Look I got caught in Midas by some guy who decided he wanted more than a one night stand. That mofo was crazy he would have killed me if I tried to leave. He kidnapped me and tied me up fo god knows how long," he pulled of his boots before yanking up the jeans as he rested his feet on the table revealing bruising around the ankles as evidence of his recent captivity.

Against his beliefs, they looked fresh. The youth flinched when he eased forward in his seat to touch it. It was fresh, the welts still standing where the cuff had bit into his flesh. Night Walkers were grown like geishas from the day they entered the world, frail like a princess prettier than a poisonous rose. But Roland doubted that anything could have prepared Apple for such a traumatic event. But sure enough like the professional he was he was back on his feet and bounced back well.

"The sick fuck even tried to brand me," he stated mostly to himself, "One day his wife Ms. Dolla bills shows up and she's pissed, but it was obvious who the victim was. I ran fo it the first chance I got. When I walked into town I see a bunch a then forms bout the place an some old guy sent me here," he sighed throwing back his head in clear annoyance, "That's what I get fo not watching my ass after a deal like that."

Roland cursed; he never would have guessed that it would have been like that. There he was abusing his authority on an already abused kid, yeah real mature.

"Are you still planning to go into prostitution?" Roland stated as Apple just let his feet lay there he was probably just resting of get back in Ceres.

"I'm hoping I don't have to but I really didn't spend my life doing something else that could give me a shot at somethin' else," Roland sighed rubbing his wrist which must have been bound as well.

Roland sat in contemplation for a moment knowing that he could only take up a position or get a job where he skills in but after hearing all that had happened he knew no matter how well the mouthy brat bounced back he just wasn't ready to grab the reigns again so soon or any at all. Making a decision he intended to blame on fatigue if he was caught falsifying information he drew for a pen and asked:

"Can you dance?"

"Like what a stripper?" there was a puzzled yet playful glint in, "trust me Mr. suit and tie to be a hooker, prostitute came geared to boot," he heaved a sigh before pulling back on his boot by the time he righted himself what like of the bitter truth that was etched in his memory hidden away once again, "no offense sir but what strippers do is child's play fo me."

"As in general or is it just you?" Roland felt implored to ask knowing laying on their back is what most knew how to do.

"It's not somethin' rare but in my household I was taught how to do a lot mo than lay on my back. I work by preference mostly not all customers are out for pounding my ass at every turn. There are always them lots who got what ma mama called queer kinks,"

Roland arched an eyebrow in fascination at the word kink his curiosity about the complexity of a profession he didn't even fundamentally care to understand. Putting down erotic dancing and seductive allure down as one of the traits the kid, Apple, had he rested the pen directing his attention to suggestive eyes that he was sure was there almost almost all the time more so due to nature and practice than actually aiming at it in this moment.

"I've never indulged in sexual favors up till this point and if I did once upon a time I really don't recall. So about these kinks please pray tell," he interlaced his fingers on his lap and eased aback in his chair feeling the atmosphere suddenly change as bemusement filled Apple's eyes.

"You sir is really something else," there was mirth in his purr but he spoke rather seriously on the issue.

An hour later when Vivani reappeared from behind the room behind them Roland was so far gone he had hardly picked up on Vivani presence.


	18. Chapter 18

Riki coughed up a mouthful of blood a hand curled around his stomach where the pain seemed most intense. By now a wealth of bruises now decorated his skin leaning his right hand broken and his right eye swollen shut in the after math. All things considered it had gone rather well at least they didn't all hate him and the good old faction truth about his pregnancy for the Blondie only helped to get the crap beaten out of him. But he had refused to fight back it was better that way their solemn farewell was now etched in stone wall for the most part anyway. Luke and Norris didn't really care what his situation was as long as he was alive.

The rumors that he had died in the Dana Bahn incident a ploy, he had his suspicions, were instigated by Katze to keep him and the pregnancy a secret, had gone viral. So to have seen him saunter into their usual hang out spot was like seeing a ghost in real life. They had wanted to hear him refute the truth but he couldn't, not any more. He had a Blondie as a lover and that was a fact that wouldn't change even if he was forced to deny it.

"Are you sure a hospital isn't for the best I mean think about the baby," Luke began coming into the room they had brought him to recuperate after the retaliation of certain members of Bison with a change of clothes.

Right after he was all but left for dead was when Norris and Luke had came along and carried him here. It was by sheer coincidence, saying a small voice brought them there but he wasn't about to judge the hand of grace that may have saved his life and prevented a war between Jupiter and Ceres. Certainly she wouldn't take it lying down and what of Iason, he shuddered at the thoughts of the streets running red in blood, no one would be spared. He was certain. He could still feel Iason's blood boil, his hate rising venomously with each strike Riki took.

It didn't take much to guess that the Blondie were now doing all it was in their powers to keep him from charging clear into Ceres and massacre the whole lot of them. He had told Iason not to get involved, though it was just a thought he was certain he heard. But at this point Iason had lost all reason; it was going to take more than just words to detain him, especially as he was now.

"No, I can't let anyone else know about my…condition," Riki breathed from where he was with his head hanging off the bed over a rusty bucket, "and besides this is nothing. there's something I…there is one more thing I need to tell you guys or rather one more I need to show you but you have to promise not to freak out. It's something I haven't even shown Iason with how busy he was I never really had the chance."

Norris who had gathered the first aid kit ready to tend to him raised an eyebrow before looking toward Luke. What could be so bad it made Riki the Dark think hard enough to give a warning beforehand?

"Look I think we've already gotten past the worse by now," Luke stated as he took a seat on a chair next to Norris still caught in disbelief at seeing Riki alive and even more so pregnant but after all that had happened you would think they were used to him vanishing without a for long periods of time.

Riki sighed knowing, for the most part, that seeing was believing. After a moment after simply staring at them as though he was engraving their faces in his memory just in case they after what he was about to do decided to wash their hands of him or anything to do with him.

Taking a breath he laid back in bed before resting a hand on his aching stomach. If anything the little ones were perfectly fine but he was concerned either way. He sighed letting go off the reigns he had been holding on to when he had submitted himself to his earlier bashing.

A few nanoseconds later there was a burst of blinding light. And within that instance time stood still, silence dawned, and bliss seemed to know no limits. By now Riki had seemed to become the very embodiment of that light all but a vague outline within it. Under the touch of radiance that only continued to grow the shadows that veiled Ceres fled for only just an instant and with that instant a wave of peace swept through the slumbering city.

-Simultaneously in Eos-

If an abyss had existed it would have resided in Eos. The city of Pleasure at this moment knew no joy as an air crisp and cold and death whispering loomed overhead like a noose awaiting the next victim. By now the Blondies sat in somber silence waiting desperately for Riki's return.

When would he return?

Would it be soon?

As ironic and cliché as it was they wanted nothing more than to see the fierce tempered mongrel walking along these corridors. The very air shuddered as a crash sounded within the containment unit, that at one point had been one of the strongest holding cells this side of the galaxy had to offer. And Orphe had once prided himself in knowing that he had been the one to construct it but now he wasn't entirely certain if it was as efficient as he once thought or if the test result might have exaggerated a bit.

"I don't think it'll hold much longer Aisha spoke his voice being the only thing they were able to identify him by in the immense darkness that seemed heavy and tangible to the touch.

There came no response for none was needed. It was a fact that within twenty four hours or less the confinement unit would be blown to smithereens and death itself would lay waste to them all.

Behind the eternity's worth of metal and high tech security to boot a darkness that pulled the night to shame enraptured the room swallowing the wash of light that was once there. Another blub shattered, another light lost its brilliance under the assault of darkness.

Amidst the writhing darkness seeking a way out, a lone figure seated on nothing but thin air fumed silently in rage. Control had lost to his anger and despite all his effort he could only do so much to reign in his rage.

He wanted nothing short of a bloody massacre.

How dare they lay hands on what was his?!

And by gods Riki that blundering fool by what forces compelled him to throw his life in harm's way and refuse to defend himself, defend their children?!

Malice oozed out of the darkness and strangled the air. Heads would roll in Ceres before he turned a blind eye to such an insult. First Guy and now this, he should have done in the whole lot of them when he had been revived. But it wasn't the time for regret not when revenge was the new state of affairs.

No!

Riki's voice found his consciousness yet again allowing him just a moment of rational thought. But he refused to allow his resolve falter, if he had stuck true to that Riki would have been safe in Eos instead of being brutally battered in the slum.

Damn it…it was my choice to come to Ceres and I knew the consequences…

He blocked out the thoughts. He didn't want to hear it.

-000000-

"Are you sure?" a figure concealed by the darkness questioned dark green eyes probing every inch of his subordinate for a shadow of a lie.

"Yes sir," the fretful subordinate confirmed, "it was him."

Sensing no doubts about all he had just heard he dismissed his subordinate from his private quarters.

He refused to reveal his excitement. After their failed attempt to breach Eos impenetrable system, months of planning going up in flames all in just seconds, he had all but lost hope.

He raised to his feet the wheels in his head turning once again.

Riki, the idol he hard worshipped in his golden age had finally waltzed back into town and what's more he was ever so gracious enough to carry the instruments which would condone his success right to him. This was an opportunity he couldn't afford to miss. It's no question whether anyone would know that Riki was in Ceres and it didn't take much to guess to they'd be coming for him soon. He couldn't allow them to get their hands on him; if they did there would surely be no way to get a light year close to his ticket to success.

"Yager well don't you seem happy," a twirl of smoke caught by his peripheral vision alerted him that he was no longer alone.

He turned to the man with the lengthy brown hair perched on top of his head in a sleek ponytail. The stood up to eye level with Yager himself and was rather handsome at that. It was a pity though that he only had one arm but even without it he was still a formidably handsome man.

"When did you get back into town?" the leader of Dead Beats questioned as the man who had simply appeared out of thin air took a seat casually in the first thing that resembled a seat.

"Just now but I'm just passing through sorry" he sighed kicking of his boots before sprawling out on the large oval cushion he intended to use as a bed for the night, "if Katze found out I was here he'd gut me where I stood."

Yager kept his eyes on the only legit candidate for a pairing partner he could find in all of the trash Ceres had to offer. He felt the man in ways he could feel for no other but sadly the feeling wasn't mutual. No matter how much he asked Guy would shoot his offers down in the gentlest ways possible saying he killed the love of his life once out of jealousy and didn't want to do so again.

That love so happened to waltz right back into town around the same time he just suddenly pops out of thin air after such a long time. What were the fucking outs just when he was getting guy to warm up to him this happens. If Guy met Riki again or heard of his plans then certainly he would never look at him the same way.

It wasn't as though he planned to desired for his affection to be returned immediately just for him to acknowledge it. But he refused to consider Yager to be anything more than a friend saying time and again that he the one who had his heart hadn't returned it thus he has no love to give. Did he treasure Riki that much that even in death he would remain loyal?

Scratch that Riki was not amongst the dead and before word got out that he was alive he would ensure that he would be.

"What ungodly things have you been scheming in my absence?" guy questioned heaving a sigh as his lids slid shut.

"You know me just up to the usual," Yager responded airily if only Guy did return his affection…

And then what?

He gave himself a mental stab. To Guy Yager was his closest confidant. What would he think if he found out Yager was still mooning over him like a little girl.

He banished the thought opting for blowing all he had on him at the nearest club hopefully getting himself wasted like the good old days would help him sober up after the hang off did him in. by the time he returned guy would have been gone anyway

===============================….=================================


	19. Chapter 19

-One month later-

The city was once again caught in a state of arrest. No matter how many moons have past lady lust refused to pay the city of Pleasure homage in the vast expanse of darkness that swept across the land like a hungry lion on the prowl seeing searching, willing to slaughter anyone who was fool hardy enough to disappear. The twin moons had long been stolen and the star hidden away in refuge. There was something fearsome which loomed over Midas, something unheard and unseen which put them all on razors edge something unknown to all that curdled and raged in the heart of Eos.

Jupiter was furious at her most favored son who at this point seemed that the symbol of death and malice in the form of human perfection. Though he seemed as though he always was it didn't take even the widest of guesses to know that he was colder no more so than before he even met Riki. Every decision he made felt like a decisive brutal blow. Those around cringed in fear on pure instinct alone ever since Orphe had deemed him stable enough to leave the confinement chamber.

Apparently Katze had braved the water and went inside to speak with the Blondie. Whatever he had said had worked wonders to plant some vague seeds of Reason in the favored child. But even with reason he was still fuming with rage.

He hardly spoke more than necessary and when he wasn't buried in his duties he could be found in the archives for whichever reason unbenounced to anyone even Jupiter herself.

He was even furious at her and she could ever so vividly tell. He wanted the mongrel back. It was past the scheduled day for the birth and with each passing day Iason grew colder and even more restless with worry. Orphe had long confirmed that Riki was not in Midas which only left one place in mind as to where it would have been but storming into Ceres with the intent to kill would contrast the recently signed agreement between the two leaders to share resources.

To think that after all this time there was oil in Ceres, a natural substance once thought to be lost to humanity for all eternity of the eight world wars,

Jupiter herself had been astounded when she had heard the proposal and even more so when Iason agreed especially with the current situation at hand. At the moment all she wanted Iason to do was stay put until Orphe had contained the threat with Dead Beats thus at the moment she had him on what would be akin to house arrest. According to Raoul, who had customized the suit for Riki to gather states on the pregnancy even in his absence that the delivery date was working in league with the development of the fetus from day one to date which luckily gave them another month or month and a half to find Riki.

But the news did little to appease the Mink in fact it only infuriated him even more, the prospect of having missed out a month of his children's growth irked him more so knowing that this was now a race against.

It was on the following day that Jupiter found herself keeping all monitors focused on her favored child, he was getting restless and with his new abilities at his disposal she was fearful of what he would do next.

================================…================================

Katze wasn't certain if he heard right so he simply stared and preyed he got an explanation. Iason wanted to host a meeting with the new leader in Ceres, this person that not even his followers knew, and the leader known as Fate. And forget it all being short notice but for a meeting at mid day mere four hours away that was simply ridiculous.

But as he was who he was he followed Iason's cold request as professionally as he did all else regardless of his concerns of what he might have to do to ensured he cared out those orders.

==================ten minutes later in Ceres==============

"This is an outrage!"

"…clearly they are under minding Lord Fate's authority!"

Vivani glanced from Roland to Fate as bedlam broke out in the brothel which was strictly reserved for their leisure whenever it was needed otherwise twirled its tantalizing skirt for those of the more affluent standard who desired the most intense pleasures that the night could offer.

For the first Vivani realized that Fate's eyes followed the far too sensuous movement of the dancers that writhed ever so erotically. Not much to his surprise Fate's eyes followed one of the newcomers, that Vivani had already had the misfortune of meeting one before.

The shapely youth adorned like a geisha with the bouncing red curls and a peculiar talent for dancing in heels that put the brothels most exquisite dancers to shame, went by the name of Apple, a new comer who had taken the city's entertainment by storm. With little to no effort what took many a lifetime's training to achieve he had taken firm hold off without effort or recognition.

His fame had gone viral which made this little brothel the placed to be whenever the opportunity presented itself. For many the prices to see him perform gave them something to save toward.

Since he had touched the stage he had fallen into Fate's favor. At this very moment was a good example and Vivani couldn't help but feel a bit jealous or fight of a sting of regret when he had assigned Apple here. He managed to distract the well oriented Fate almost every time they came here regardless of how serious the issues were.

Vivani grimaced as Fate seemed even more captivated with the new routine as Apple partner slowly stripped him of his outer garment with evident skill as he graced across the stage discarding the fan he was using in preparations for the final act.

"Fate same," Vivani stated over the commingling voices at the table as a young blonde, the manger Toyota Yume dressed in a smart career woman suit carried the glass of wine Fate had ordered.

As though he had been pulled from a trance he glanced at Vivani as though it was for the first time since he had entered the room as he accepted the offering and took a sip from it. As though finally recognition of his far too nonchalant disposition they settled down as he raised a hand.

Now with silence he turned his eyes back to Apple's performance intent on seeing the new routine to the end. By now the youth was flaunting his skills in the semi nude state. He was adorned in what seemed like a silk garb that hardly skimmed two inches below his well endowed rear end, bound by two small silver circlets at the shoulder and a loose silver belt around the waist.

To Vivani he seemed more like a Greek goddess on the pole, outshining his partner who mirrored the act on the pole next to him. As per the norms they seemed to be absorbed in their act never looking at anything or anyone in particular and that suited Vivani just fine. By the time the act was over and the dancers in the back ground had proceeded to exit the stage behind the curtains that only revealed their silhouettes as they sauntered off behind the set, the tension had dissipated leaving a more pleasant atmosphere that confessed that they intended to linger a while longer in hopes of another performance.

After taking emptying his wine glass he rose to his feet, "Roland you will be accompanying me to this meeting. Vivani you and Vivien will be in control until I return."

"But Fate-," Vivani was about to insist only to be silenced as Fate held up a hand clad in black gloves.

"This is an opportunity that I can't afford to miss. To meet with this favored son of Jupiter fills me with the sudden feeling of urgency. I do not believe that he is one to under mind anything thus there must be a reason for his actions. In the unlikely event that I do no return my will and last statement has already been written everything you will need to know is engraved there. I bid you all a good day." He left on that monotonous note.


	20. Chapter 20

Katze was beyond himself in shock as he graced the halls to Iason's private study where he arranged for the meeting to be held. He was too stumped with what he had actually laid eyes on when he had met Fate in Ceres to escort them to the designated destination. By now he was fearful of glancing over his shoulders having already confirmed the impossible with his own eyes.

By now the halls were empty in sudden preparation for the abrupt visitor that tailed Katze's every step.

As he neared the study he stiffened ever so slightly not entirely sure how Iason would react after such a phenomena that defied all logic.

"We're here," Katze announced as he simply opened the door to the study already knowing that Iason had sensed them coming since their departure from Ceres.

Taking a breath he shoved the door open.

Orphe grimaced looking over the report on another arson attack under the banner of the growing nuisance Dead Beats. They were getting a lot bolder now etching closer and closer to the heart of Midas. So far they had managed to apprehend all the attackers but still no solid name of who it was that spear headed the operation. He was at ends rope with this madness and didn't intend to place nice any further under the circumstances,

He really didn't care for the citizens as much as he once did in fact all that was on his mind was recovering a particular mongrel who carrier in him more than he knew.

Contacting Leon Claire, his second in command he decided that it was time to give the children a hearty time out to remind them that a Blondie wasn't like a human who could be trifled with without a few consequences.

Hades slipped on his black boots that crept up to his thigh revealing ever so much to tease the eyes whilst still managing to conceal enough. He had tailed Riki here on gut instinct alone and after all he had been through to find him, his friends well the two that remained loyal to him whilst the other defected, revealed to him that Riki had been kidnapped by Dead Beat.

Damn!

He had been searching high and low for him but no luck. Thought it was relatively easy to find if he had the right connections, which he was working on establishing at the moment, Dead Beat's leader wasn't even known to them.

He sighed in frustration wondering how furious lord Iason must have been at the moment after they both vanished without a word. He would accept whatever punishment he received as long as he managed to help get Riki back to Eos not just as a Furniture but as a friend.

There it was out he cared for Riki like a sibling he never had he couldn't help wanting to find him though he had only known him for such a short time he was certain that compared to all that was brewing in Iason this was nothing.

"Damn it Riki, where the hell are you?"

The silence in the room was deafening. Against Katze ringing senses the lights seemed even brighter, the chill in the room from the air conditioning seemed even colder as the tension curled in tighter. Surprisingly he wasn't the only one that felt as though he was sitting on a land mind. A glance at Roland reflected that he too didn't know what to expect at this point and seemed to be bracing for the worst.

He watched Iason, watch Fate, who returned the sound gesture.

They looked as calm and as collected as ever as they analyzed each other in nonchalant scrutiny in a way you would do if you've met someone new or a distant relative.

Katze kept up the calm façade as his eyes travelled between the identical two. He still could wrap his head around it. Fate looked like the remake of Iason himself a one of a kind model hand crafted like Jupiter herself. From the way he spoke to the way he sat held a regal air that only belonged to Iason Mink. The only notable difference would have been the colors of his black hair and luminous emerald eyes. Otherwise each intricate detail in physique and structure was the same.

Even t this moment the expression with which they regarded each other was exactly the same.

Katze briefly wondered if this was how he would react when faced with a replica, no scratch that Fate was too perfect to be passed off as anything short of the real thing. In fact it felt as though a mirror cleaved the room in two and this was the horrible yet logical result of the equal opposites which lay between logical and illogical.

And at last after a light year later, as it would seem, Iason's lips parted unfaltering eyes focused on his visitor.

"How rude of me for being a bad host is there anything I can offer you?" Iason began his tone as monotonous as ever, "water, coffee, wine perhaps?"

"I can hardly say less the least I should have done was introducing myself," Fate replied in the same faction.

"Nonsense you are a guest, you are entailed to all I have to offer," He beckoned to the furniture Jupiter had assigned to his study days ago which he refused to acknowledge until now, "and beside I already know who you are there really is no need for that now."

"I see," he seemed pensive as he analyzed the logic of those words, "well if you insist then who am I to refuse. Wine will suit me just fine."

With little need for more to be said the furniture left after asking if he preferred anything specific which he promptly declined.

"While we wait I guess I'll get this started," he laced his fingers on his lap.

"I have a hunch this fails to relate to the proposal," Fate noted nonchalantly crossing his legs inclining his knuckles to his jaw in a regal faction that made him look more at home than ever.

"The proposal?" Iason glanced idly at the window at the other end of the room that over looked the city, "no that was flawless down to every last detail. No this is about something of greater importance to me."

His words had Fate narrowing his eyes at the uncrowned King of this side of the Galaxy in the light of new found curiosity and interest.

Katze shifted his eyes to his superior genuinely uncertain if he would relay such sensitive information to as shady a figure as Fate. Apparently he would, Katze deduced as a holographic image of Riki in one of Raoul's modified suits appeared suddenly over the table with no indication of it being called for.

"I'm looking for this individual, falls into the early twenties, is currently pregnant and, in Ceres, goes by the name of Riki the Dark."

A moments silence dawned before Fate took in the full breath of Riki from soul to crown.

"I truly don't know how to answer that especially after meeting with you," Fate spoke finally as he averted his eyes from the holograph to Iason.

"And exactly what does that mean?" Katze made his presence known once again but the two seemed to only be interested in each other.

Fate drew a thin disk from the confines of his strutting black suit before sliding it across the desk apparently implying that whatever was to be seen was for Iason's eyes only. For a moment Iason seemed taken aback.

From all Katze could tell from where he sat next to Iason it was a monitoring disk connected to Fate's home. Whatever there was to be seen was lost on him when Iason took it up.

"She's in her late teens and hardly ages a day, she has passed the designated due date for delivery for some reason and goes by the name Rena," Fate informed, "I sincerely apologize but I do not know this Riki you speak of."

A pause of uncertainty from Fate had Iason resting back the monitor on the table to give Fate his full attention yet again.

"If I did know him I don't recall, but I feel as though I do," Fate's eyes were on the holograph again, "I feel a tingling in my hand when I see him as if I knew him more than an associate should. You see Iason whether I know him now is not entirely the issue for all I can recall dates back to only a few months ago when I crept out of the rubble in Dana Bahn. That is to say everything else, who I was, people I knew, the things I did; all of it is beyond my recollection.

A pause.

"And this woman Rena where is she now?" he glanced at the holograph in front of him.

"One month ago she disappeared, what you're seeing is her routine prior to her kidnapping. As for who or why I am not certain but they were kind enough to leave a note that stated in Bold cursive letters, the initials B D, which I have later been informed is the name of a malicious lot who responded to the name dead Beats."


	21. Chapter 21

Riki bit back a groan as a wave of heat rolled through him which was followed by a solid punch of pain to his lower back. He writhed against the hands which held him as the room went up in an explosion of chaos as an unseen force shattered windows and tore down graffiti covered doors tossing everything against the wall or out the nearest exit.

"Damn how much longer does this take," a lackey questioned doing his best to keep Riki from all but levitating out the nearest window with arms bound firmly around him as he seemed bent to glide clear off the bed.

"Well contractions are relatively nasty lot and worst on men," Rena responded from where she gripping on to Riki's legs for dear life as an unseen force threatened to toss her through the door.

Riki bit his teeth as another quake of pain in his abdomen saw a pulse of energy lashing down the wall on their right. The very one they had to reconstruct after he tore it down several times before in the same fashion. By now they had moved over six times after having there sub bases destroyed this one was amongst the last four they had and apparently seemed as though it wouldn't last the night.

After what felt like a life time later Riki stiffened as everything drew to a standstill before relaxing in the lackey's embrace leaving everything caught in suspension to crash to the ground or in their case a bed.

The lackey sighed audibly unable to truly believe it. It was obvious that the buns would be rolling out the oven soon and frankly he didn't want to be anywhere Riki when it happened.

"You know that your boss won't be able to hold him much longer right?" Rena spoke as she crawled of the bed to fetch something to clean Riki with.

"Yeah don't remind me," the lackey sighed entrapping himself from the bed that was bolted to the floor as he slid from behind Riki.

As eye catching the once fantasy maker Riki the dark was even now, he wanted nothing more than to be a yard away from the Telekinetic, out of the forty of them that had remained of the infamous Dead Beats after Orphe plucked bagged and tagged all else, he was the only one left who was willing to risk keeping an eye on Riki. Though he didn't willingly join dead beats he felt a sense of duty to the man and the girl, Rena who had been kidnapped simply for resembling him so well.

"You haven't told me your name," Rena spoke as she entered the room with all that was useable that she could savage.

"Is it customary that a hostage asks a captor that," the lackey stated ready to put on airs.

"Oh come off it your as much a hostage as I am," she sighed easing next to who could pass off as her twin to dab lightly at Riki's forehead.

He sighed, she was a perceptive one, "the name's Illium like you I got snatched, but for me it was from off the streets on my way home from work," he explained turning away when she gestured that she was going to pull up the over sized tunic they had stripped Riki o his previous clothing in favor of.

After a moments silence he questioned, "do you know him, you two look awfully alike."

She smiled after a moment rubbing the damp cloth over Riki's stomach that was twice the size of her's if not more watching as a faint glow lit up inside and revealed moments on the inside, "sorry but now we've never met."

 _Though I feel as though I've known him all my life_.

The thought crept across her mind but she opted for keeping it to herself at least until she understood why she didn't want to leave his side.

Vivani sighed glancing at Darcy a she wrote up a storm. He had been out in the field again and this time the darker male seemed more disturbed than before which after all Vivani had learned from before had been nothing short of horrific.

Of course as he combed through the knots of unkempt hair he was eager to know what Darcy had found that out the entire lab in a fit of chaos as they ran through all their findings to perform comparative studies and write up present findings and a series of hypothesizes.

So far the theory Darcy compiled had been labeled "The Spaces In Between" and was a lot more complex than it seemed. It explained a simple idea a supernatural phenomena birthed by time and space. It exhausted the thought that that in the moment of death the desire to remain together took a will of its own and under the influence of fragmented logic and a disruption in time and space, sought to grant their wish. But the results further defied logic.

Vivani still found it hard to believe time opted to grant a silent wish that bore its own consequences. It gave a circumstance that allowed for this person Riki to be accepted by Jupiter whilst to create a counter balance opted for an Iason that was acceptable in the slum. But even so the problem stood.

At least now Vivani could understand Fate for only just a fraction and why he had such a burning need to reform Ceres and reopen connections to Ceres. Even though it was a little he grasped that this in fact and Truth was the embodiment of Riki's will and Iason's will but it was just merely a thought with no actual truth.

And what of Riki, surely it was Iason's wish for him to be acceptable to Jupiter so exactly what happened there and where exactly did they the Golden Ones fall in the grant scheme of things.

As wild as his curiosity grew a small bug at the back of his mind told him he really didn't want to know.

It was on this troubled night that Lady Lust stole into Yager's room to perform various acts of mischief under the fold of darkness. As the police androids patrolled the borders in their hundred like blood hounds on a trail Yager found the peak of shear ecstasy under the sabotage of a moment's euphoria. Whether his partner and found his own bliss during before or after he wasn't certain for al he felt under the flood of ecstasy so intense he almost blacked out, he knew nothing except this shared moment of blissful nothingness.

No world where Blondies ruled, no Riki, no heart ache, no guy.

Relieving his partner of him assuming he must have been quite a burden on the smaller male he rolled onto his back. As the pleasure of release ebbed away he sat up going to fetch something to drink and payment for the Night Walker who was either by far was the best he had in a long while or it was the added buzz the horrible liquor he had ingested.

By the time he returned much to his astonishment the red head was still in bed, looking just as appetizing as when he had picked him up three weeks ago after seeing him work the pole at some classy joint like a the devil he was. All he really was in was for a one night stand but the brat was a like a drug he grew an acquired taste for and like the little addict he was he kept going back for more until eventually he brought the brat home.

It was always pleasing after a job well done after taking out part of Midas, to have a mini party of his own. Though to achieve that end he had lost a hell's worth of foot soldiers but nothing could be gained without a few sacrifices. So people died in the explosions he had set, what was it to him? They were most likely a bunch of uppity ass snobs anyway.

The world was a better place without them.

"You look upset," the youth spoke from where he laid amidst a nest of pillows the black stockings that ran up to his thigh was all he wore, "did I not satisfy?"

Yager smiled wondering how he was to dispose of the youth who had grown to know him so well.

"You know you do," he tossed the credit chips on the bed next to the youth; "this should cover it right?"

"If I didn't have bills to pay believe me for you it would be free of charge," the youth stated playing with a red curl of hair.

"I really want to kill you, do you know that?" Yager confessed as he had done so many nights before.

The youth's eyes filled with mirth watching as Yager reached into the top drawer of the night table a few feet away for a pair of matching cuffs and a whip. After seeming to way his options he settled for the cuffs along painful pleasure really wasn't his forte but the desire to control was.

"Then why don't you. I want you to do it. I want you to kill me," the youths spread his thighs where Yager found he fit rather well these nights.

"Will you scream for me," Yager questioned after binding the youth.

"I'll scream as longs as you want," his eyes were filled with mirth as per usual.

After a moment's thought of opting to hear the youth scream his name, he realized that they didn't even so much as know the basics about each other.

"What's your name?" the words were spoken as his hands roamed over the supple lithe body beneath him.

"You wants _my_ name? so soon? Am I going to gets ring wit that?" his voice didn't lack his usual sarcasm.

And as though it was becoming routine to humor him Yager replied, "I'm really not the classy type but just maybe,"

This awarded him with a roll of infectious laughter from the teen, "them who knows me call me Lovely but for those who doesn't I go by the name Apple."

 _Apple?_

He quirked a brow at the odd name. Well what could he say, especially when he had heard worse. At least it had a nice ring to it


	22. Chapter 22

Raoul had confirmed it; Fate really did share Iason's genetics but not the same blood type as odd as that was to believe. And just as oddly the man. Fate, really had no memories from before he had woken in the rubble at Dana Bahn and to be precise after having the opportunity to have at that brilliant mind, he had discovered nothing but void it was like going through the mind of a new born filled with vacancies yet to be filled.

In the meeting hall by now anything pertaining to Mink they simply acknowledge and accepted. He Blondie was an exception to natural laws and was something they had yet to wrap their mind around thus they let it alone. After a thorough questioning on random things they were convinced enough to believe that whichever god held deep contempt for them had bided them well in gaining another Mink.

Of course it wasn't before the day's end that Jupiter had gotten involved and it was obvious she didn't like what she saw but as the ever tolerant she tossed the situation over to Iason as her gift to him to do as he wished only because for now Riki's return and his house arrest was her greatest concern all wrapped around the madness Dead Beat was kicking up which she was about at ends rope with.

"Well that went a lot smoother than planned," Aisha breathed as they entered the lounge that shared ever so frequently.

"Count your lucky stars," Raoul commented as the Furniture assigned to the room, a strutting brunette with wide innocent eyes, offered him a glass of wine he had promptly accepted.

After all he had to deal with of late he wanted something stronger at the very least. Though it was relatively impossible to get drunk he appreciated the familiar taste that made his senses buzz ever so faintly.

It was at this moment a very irritated and sleep deprived Orphe entered the room. Though by now they had gotten used to the air of gloom and doom around him today seemed far worse than any other. Apparently it was either he had been briefed about Fate or was too angry to care, for which ever reason he didn't so much as acknowledge him more than necessary when he beckoned to both Iason and Fate to follow him outside failing to acknowledge anyone else as he left as abruptly as he came with the two identical males in tow.

"What do you think that was about?" Aisha stated blandly as he twirled the glass of liquor in his hand hiding the shards of both jealousy and irritation that he felt at the moment ever so skillfully.

"Something for only whom it may concern," Marcus retorted with a soft smile actually pleased with the spontaneous change in the Mink and even in them regardless of how slight it may be.

Unlike the others he was always open in his views and never hid the fact that of late he too cared for the Mink. Though the others tried to hide it he could see it all clearly; the way Raoul worked double time in his Lab to accommodate preparations for a certain mongrel; the almost mad determination in Orphe's dedication to apprehending Dead Beat and even in Aisha who spent even more days at home with his pet or down in his private quarters consulting the pet handlers on the various breeding pairs.

He smiled to himself as he watched Aisha glance at the door Orphe had entered through clearly wishing he was out there too. A shift in his gaze revealed a busy as ever Raoul fiddling with one holographic cross examination to another. The others seemed more contemplative though it was hard to tell. Bemused he rose to his feet planning to retire with his pet for the evening. Though she had the furniture to keep her company Myrna got lonely rather quickly.

Busy with his duties as of late, as a Chief Inspector, helping Orphe in the streets, he really hadn't recalled when last he had entered her quarters. By now she must sure feel unwanted, but to some extent she was. He had Raoul run a few tests on her for him and apparently she couldn't provide him with a successor. It was really a stab of disappointment but he would have to keep trying with someone else. Deciding that she could wait for at least one more day, he opted for having pleasant dreams- as humans called it- of little blond bundles lounging or idling at every turn.

"S o it's a hostage situation," Fate stated monotonously the irritation lacking in his expression evident in his eyes.

By now Orphe had managed to wound the wild beast that Dead Beat declared itself to be, dwindling their numbers by several dozens a day. With help from Raoul they had found out where a few of their hide outs were based but that was about it. The man pulling the strings behind the curtain was yet to be found. So far they failed to acquire a name and a description and when, after months of critical investigate, Orphe felt as though he was so close to the perp that he could all but touch him, the unexpected makes a turn for the worst.

"This arrived this morning. One of the android officers delivered this to me from a Dead Beat lackey who had been apprehended before another bombing near Mistral Park. With so many persons impersonating Dead Beat to gain our attention I thought it was a fake at first and planned to add it with the other three hundred odd we received," he sighed pacing the room contemplatively slow as he pinched his nose bridge, "a closer look, judging by a note he had written earlier, at the signature confirms that the real leader of Dead Beats had indeed crafted it."

"So all they want is my head?" Iason stated nonchalantly the air malice around him seeming to darken the room.

"Yes in exchange for Riki's safe return, they want your head on a silver platter," a grimace evidently wrinkling his brow, "and before you go ahead and make any rash decisions need I remind you that your head is not one easily replayed. I fear that even for Raoul that would take a miracle to perform considering-,"

"And I have until three days to deliver or they wipe out Midas and Ceres starting with Riki?" Iason seemed pensive as he spoke.

After a moments silence both Iason and Fate responded, "That's preposterous to say the least."

They glanced at each other curiously before fixing their gaze on Orphe who had turned to busy himself with a map of their region pinned to a wall.

"My thoughts exactly. With a threat like that he's shoving the both of you on the spot," Orphe state crossing out a few areas with a red laser pen before circling others, "with Ceres on the line he intends for Fate to be one of the major pressure group that supports your immediate removal whilst on you end on the line Riki's life and that of your children should give you enough reason to yield."

A moment of silence passed before Orphe spoke again, "he's losing men thus he's losing power in numbers. This game is just about over so he draws for a trump card. It's a smart play but it won't hold out. He's now I'm close by so now he fears the worse. Now it's not a matter of if but when."

A moment's silence of uncertainty. The room seemed to hold it breath as it silently waited for what Iason would do or what he'd say.

"If the time comes-," Iason began yet again seeming pensive.

"I strongly disagree and if you try I will stop you," Fate cut him short not willing to even think of it, "you don't look it but you are quite a pessimist, this I know because I am. Before you look at the worst possible outcome think off the best possible results. I'm not entirely sure but I feel as though that head of yours belongs to us both, "he turned his eyes on Iason, "In case you failed to recall how horrid death was need I remind you it's not a pleasant feeling and I happen to like my head seeing it on a silver platter of all places is revolting no matter which angle you take it from."

Iason despite himself offered a faint smile, "I see you indeed know me well not even my thoughts elude you."

"Yes that seems to be the case," Fate acknowledged silently not entirely sure what to say except that.


	23. Chapter 23

Riki sighed pushing around the empty bowl on the table waiting for the cook/maid/guard/captivator to get the clue that he was still hungry even after his fourth meal. By now he was driving them all crazy but it wasn't as though he wanted to. His appetite and sky rocketed for some strange reason and the fact that this guy Louise was such a great cook wasn't helping him curb his seemingly insatiable desire to stuff his face.

Fuck!

He was already as big as a stadium bulb and on a good night his stomach would light up like one too. At this rate even after he had delivered these sons of devils it would take a miracle to get his figure back. Riki the Dark soon to be fat housewife and mother of many, now that was rich if he didn't manage to even himself out before Katze saw him he was sure he would never hear the end of it and forget planning to live it down.

He groaned the metal spoon in his hand bending slowly as though to reflect his depression.

"Hey don't worry. I'm sure they'll find a way to save us," Rena who was next to him at the table stated with a mouth full of rice.

Unlike him she actually had her mind set on if they would be rescued but Riki knew Iason to consider the possibility of not being found if anything what he was worried about was what the ever suicidal Blondie was willing to do to save him.

The spoon sank even further.

He couldn't imagine a remake of Dana Bahn right now, not when he was like this, so very pregnant and equally as useless. Useless…yes that was the word. He wasn't even certain how he managed to get caught. He heaved a sigh, one moment he was at Luke's place and the next thing he knew he woke up in hostage mode. He really was losing his edge. And when he was certain he could at one point take the whole lot of them on freakish powers considered, he wasn't sure if making a move now would worsen the situation.

He wasn't sure what the problem was but he knew that he was the cause of it. When exactly wasn't he a pain in someone's ass? He knew Iason could hear his thoughts but he refused to acknowledge them. The spoon melted into a silver puddle on the table as a wave of guilt, sadness and anger rolled over him. Rena gasped before leaning closer in awe.

"Hades you son of a bitch where the fuck are you when your actually wanted?" Riki cursed.

That was just about the end of the line with this shit he was getting out of here now.

A kick far gentler than he perceived it to be had him grimacing deeply. Apparently not everyone was in agreement. Well curse the little Mink he made decisions on his own, why did he have to consult the unborn twerps. He huffed refusing to submit to the silent objection.

"What's wrong?" Rena question mimicking the act as Riki rubbed his stomach to sooth the mild ache that threatened to boil over into a contraction.

"Nothing, just thinking that the little devil's already got a mind of their own," Riki stated heaving to his feet with great effort ready to respond to the call of nature.

Rena laughed openly, "I could say the same I sometimes think that they're deciding when they feel it best to pop out. Can they do that though?"

He shrugged not entirely sure, but at this point he was off the opinion that anything was possible.

Two days later—

Orphe grimaced overlooking the memory extraction of one of the most recent lackeys caught. It was a swift process which was for the most par easy on the eyes. In the last few days he had managed to raid the remaining base camp occupied by Dead Beat with the total count exceeding one hundred. One interrogation after another, proved that they had raided them all and yet still no leader, neither name nor description.

By now the Elites were on toes with every new detail that either Orphe or Raoul would deliver. Jupiter was furious but even the central unit was getting anxious. But apparently it was once again for her own reasons.

Where things not going the way she had planned?

Orphe sighed not willing to pick up on that issue when he had so much to deal with. Besides since when had he been one to be so suspicious of Jupiter's activities?

He sighed blaming his suspicions on fatigue.

By the time Raoul was finished with each lackey he looked a mile worse than Orphe ever thought possible for someone who worked ninety nine percent of his time. Stripping off his gloves for a new pair he braced on the metal table after two of his assistants dragged away the last of the day's haul of lackeys.

It was at that moment when Orphe decided to join him.

"So what do the results show?" Orphe questioned willing to cling to that last thread of hope.

"The same as before. They know nothing," Raoul confirmed pinching his nose bridge.

Orphe sighed that had been the last ray of hope with its brilliance extinguished he was once again left in the dark. Leaving Raoul to his own devices he decided to was time to take drastic measures, if he had to uproot Ceres from root up he had all intentions of doing so. A covert operation was only good with the stealth force but regardless of success being a certainty he would have to reveal Riki's present predicament to them which at this point still top secret. He had trained them to be the best and the best they were, he didn't want to have to tamper with their minds after words but that was a probability they were trained for. They knew how this played out with Elites; it was always a nasty business that took the worst kind of sacrifices.

It was that afternoon only a few hours later when he had his troup the finest Amoi had to offer gearing up for the worst that his com system alerted him that he had an incoming message. According to the tracer he had installed in it the message though it didn't had a sender code I.D was located in Midas only one trip through the jump gate from here. He grimaced he didn't have time to deal with civilian crisis not when the head of the Tanguran Syndicate was at stake. But regardless of the thought he decided to have a look.

His person Com system wasn't a contact code open to the public and was reserved to only those in the Syndicate, for emergency reasons only. Thus who ever it was that was trying to reach him was highly skilled. Having talent like that running vigilante in Midas could prove to be a nuisance but for now he would have to overlook that fact.

Heaving a sigh he tapped on the holograph screen projected by the thin strip of metal, a highly advanced technology made here in Eos, on his wrist. A moment later after reading through the message saw Orphe almost suicidal dash to his hover car before the equally as deranged dash through the streets.


	24. Chapter 24

At that moment in Raoul's Lab-

The holograms blinking to life in mid air were still blaring a fierce red as Raoul organized everything he would need for the operation effortlessly regardless of the flurry of the moment. He had tried to contact Iason but his com unit would pick up. All he could do now was prey that Iason had left already if only on pure instinct.

Issuing orders to his assistants he took to with him whilst leaving the others to their own devices before he headed out the door.

On his office table as the remaining assistance tried to organize the lab for the coming chaos Raoul's com system presented a message for all to see but few to understand. It had no I.D code that matched any citizen's in Midas or Eos but the sender's name was assigned to the message that the tracer indicated was located in Ceres.

-Simultaneously in Ceres-

Riki sighed exiting the bathroom rubbing his tired eyes. He had risen out of bed when the little devils gave his bladder a kick to remember and only managed to zombie his way there before he popped only by a millisecond. At the end of the hallway waiting for him a drop dead tired Louise. And here Riki thought he had it bad. Two days ago Rena had fallen into labor and only managed to deliver moments ago while Riki was still asleep. By her screams he knew there had been a few complications, complications he feared he would experience tenfold.

"How is she?" Riki asked stifling a yawn as a crease formed on his brows as a throbbing pain struck his lower belly.

"She's great," Louise confirmed offering Riki a hand as he noted the mar of pain on his face.

"And the kids, how'd that spin for the better?" Riki probed accepting the offered hand when he suddenly found it difficult to breath.

"It didn't but their fine. She had twins but-," he paused curling a hand around Riki when he felt as though he might pass out at any minute, "whoever the father was is gonna have some difficulty assuming that he was the only one she was seeing."

Riki smiled despite himself hardly capable of imagining Iason in that position.

A sharp stab of pain to his side had his knees going to jelly. That didn't feel right, "I think I need to sit down," Riki breathed wincing as another stab of pain tore through his abdomen.

That didn't feel right at all.

"Should I get the doctor?" Louise questioned his concerns failing to subside.

"Nah I doubt they'd be a thing he could do to help me anyway. Unless, of course, he knows a good organ dealer who can sell me a better bladder after this" Riki commented feeling that little pressure yet again.

A moment later as they crept to the room he had shared with Rena until she was moved to the Louise's room for her delivery he breathed a sigh of relief when the aches passed.

"Do you need anything before I go? The other guards had been called out by Yager so I'm the only slave left at your mercy," Louise offered despite himself.

"I would say a bottle of stout or the best liquor you had you'd probably turn me d-," Riki paused abruptly drawing Louise's attention as the humor in his eyes died.

"Riki," the concern was there again as he followed Riki's bewildered eyes to a forming clear puddle on the floor between Riki's Feet.

"Did I just…did it just…am I gonna!" Riki turned wide eyes on Louise who sighed deeply as he turned to leave.

"Yes Riki your water just broke. I'm going to get the doctor," he left on that note.

Sitting down gingerly on the edge of the bed he simply stared at the small puddle he left on the floor waiting for the pain to take him but nothing happened.

After a moment later Louise reentered with a smaller figure. For a moment a stroke of recognition had him in his grasp as Riki turned his eyes on the dark red haired male. There were so many faces in Ceres that he knew that it was hard to tell if he knew the guy personally. Hard yes until the guy in the overall discarded his coat and left it with Louise as he entered with his briefcase that seemed far too heavy for him.

That's when it struck him; the effeminate frame, swinging broad hips, the shapely legs. There was only one little bastard who had a body that put gods to shame. Though the curls that swept his shoulders were new to Riki's eyes, he would never mistake him for another

"Hello master Riki it's been a while," the effeminate youth stated the sound of his heels clicking against the floor as he budged the distance between them.

His voice that rang with a melody unlike any other had Riki's heart in a death's grasp. He had never been happier to see a familiar face, he didn't want to be alone when he delivered and at least some god or another had heard his silent prayer.

As a sudden wave of pain coursed through him, he had never felt more joy in the midst of it all finding only a few words from amongst the madness reeling in his head.

"You have impeccable timing don't you?" he eased back as a pulse of pain threatened to sweep him under.

"Only for you and you alone," Hades smiled as he opened the briefcase and began the preparations, "just relax we'll take it from here."

\- A few hours later-

Orphe sighed finally calling it a day after removing the after birth. By now Iason had arrived and aiding Katze with the newly born babies. It hadn't been half as horrendous as he had originally thought it would have been but it had been a reasonable complex procedure. The delivery had been successful, leaving Riki's health to be the area of greatest concern.

Iason held up his hands as his assistant changed his changed his gloves and sanitized his hands. To think he had to leave Eos to come to Ceres for the delivery. Jupiter he was certain would be furious at the very least. But he was certain that Iason would be ever persuasive in talking her back to subtlety. A smile escaped him as he wondered how Iason was taking this all on. The look of sheer concern as he held his first born was absolutely priceless. He had held the babe as though he held the frailest and prized artifact the Galaxy had to offer.

He was certain if nothing else that Iason would make a wonderful father. But then if he was the father what did that make Riki. The mother of course, or at least that was what people would think but there was no way on earth Riki was going to take the Title lying down.

But that was thought for a later date at the moment he wanted nothing short of answers. As to what in heaven's name had transpired? He glanced away from Riki who was now freshly tidied and dressed, his assistant completing her task as she tucked the sleeping mongrel into bed. He had fought hard and deserved the moment's peace, which left Raoul to turn his eyes on Hades Riki's furniture who looked more like a promiscuously lewd pet than respectable furniture. He was seated by Riki's side his hand caught a death like grasp regardless of Riki being asleep.

"I need a thorough explanation," Raoul simply stated knowing that simply the words would draw the red head's attention.

His flowing hair had been cut and curled quite beautifully and regardless of how much it irked him to believe what had been done to it he had to admit that the bouncing curls suited him quite well.

Hades sighed the ever present fatigue now evident more so than ever, "I know. In fact everyone needs an explanation but I'm not sure how at this point to give it. I neither knew what I was doing nor how I managed to pull it off but here I am. I can tell you what I did but you would have to make of it as you see fit."

Raoul took a seat in a chair that looked like a throne with him in it.

"I am all ears. Please start from the beginning," Raoul's eyes fixed on the furniture as he curled next to Riki the air of sheer relief flooding from him in waves.

"I apologize but I don't even know where to begin," his voice was laced with fatigue.

"From the day Riki disappeared that's would suffice," Raoul stated ready to hear a good amount of months wealth of knowledge in only a few hours.


	25. Chapter 25

Iason simply stared at the bed where several bundles laid in earnest, slumbering away their first few moments of life. Four babies! Even now he found it hard to believe even after being amongst the ones to clean and feed them after birth. He, Iason Mink was a father of quadruplets, three boys and girl, as beautiful as he had could ever imagine. He didn't know how to feel at this point so he simply stood there in silence and watched his little minks sleep. Three much to his recognition took after him severely and if anything strongly shared similar traits with him, notably the blond hair and chrome icy blue eyes. But one of the boys was farthest in comparison and took to Riki more, being only slightly darker than the others whilst his raven black hair stood in stark contrast to the others.

Concern filled him as he wondered how Jupiter would take it. He loved them all equally but Jupiter was unpredictable and may not except the only exception to the Blondie bunch. He gathered the blue blanket a bit closer around his little exception, he couldn't allow himself to think so negatively at a time as this, what would Riki think of him if he ever picked up on these thoughts. The reality of what he needed to do was a simple choice to make which startled him ever so slightly, he wouldn't allow Jupiter to hurt him. Scrap that he wouldn't allow anyone to look down on im in any way he was just as much a Mink as the others.

"Congratulations," Fate stated as he entered the room mindful of disturbing the sleeping bunch.

"Shouldn't I be saying that to you," Iason enquired his eyes still on the little ones acute to every move they made, "How is Rena?"

"Tired but in health," Fate responded coming to have his first glance at the future generation of Eos.

"And her young?" Iason pried tucking tiny hands back within the confines of the blanket.

"She conceived twins but the results were as odd as they come," Fate replied as monotonously as ever.

Iason glanced up at the words not quite surprised with what he had to say next.

"One of them takes after me rather well, the other as unbelievable as it sounds resembles a Blondie quite closely," he paused for a breath, "to be exact he resembles you."

Iason seemed pensive but didn't respond. A Blondie that came from the slums and a mongrel that was birthed amongst Blondies? The possibility was so illogical it seemed to be in direct violation of some unseen law of nature. But he really didn't care.

"So your Furniture, Hades I take it, was the added player we didn't take note of then?" Fate enquired as Iason beckoned to take the conversation outside as to not disturb the newly born.

"I wouldn't exactly know how to answer," Iason stated wanting nothing more than to see Riki in all his defiant glory.

Raoul sat in silence hours later as he tried to fathom just how bizarre a furniture Hades had proven to be. He watched as the Furniture slumbered next to his Master as though it were the most common thing in the world dressed in a skimpy outfit that revealed more than it covered.

To think that a furniture descended to Ceres under the guise of a street prostitute, this so called night walker in hopes of saving his master. To plant oneself in enemy territory and get close to Yager himself was no easy feat and if nothing else he could only assume that Hades was nothing short of horrified as he strove on his tongue and wits.

Using one's body in such a fashion, discarding pride and dignity on a mere whim, he could hardly fathom actually being in Hades position. He sighed rubbing his temple that throbbed violently, to think that they had such a person under their influence put him at ease by only a fraction. What the hell were they suppose to do with an impulsive guy like him.

Here he thought he had broken him that day in his lab but little did he now realize how wrong he was. The guy still had a will and intellect that shouldn't be tampered with. For some reason he felt relieved as to why that was but he decided to simply let that thought alone.

"So under the alias of Apple an abused night walker looking for a fresh start he sauntered in Ceres and took the reins of the night by storm," Raoul felt the tug of a smile swelling with pride for some reason only for it to fade moments later.

It killed him really regardless of everything he had managed to accomplish, that Hades had to endure so much. Submitting his body to the very person he wanted to destroy. But that aside what made his heart ache with an emotion he wasn't familiar with was the fact that the youth now had blood on his hands, blood that could leave a stain on the soul even after the remnants had been washed away. But he couldn't bring himself to condemn him, not under the circumstances, if anything he wouldn't have had it anyways.

He had killed Yager…

Orphe by now had the crime scene quarantined down the premises secured by the android security unit whilst the forensic unit had their way with what he had found. After getting that anonymous message he had sped all the way here to the private residence of Lance Yager a Foreign relations officer and a squeaky clean law abiding citizen.

As ironic as it was it all left a bitter taste in his mouth. Apparently no one knew that the original Lance Yager had died years ago whilst he was being impersonated by someone else. As for the Leader of Dead Beat none knew neither who he was or where he actually came from, so they had simply referred hi as Yager when they came to clear away the corpse and tag the body. After so many persons had died during Dead Beats' incursions all the sympathy any of them would have for his reasons for doing all this had been flushed down the drain.

No one cared why he did what he did frankly; all they cared about now was the fact he was gone and gone for good. Soon enough Orphe was certain that he would vanish from memory like a distant dream. His men, the pawns he had manipulated, were no less. If any of them survived to live to be free after all they had done he was certain that the name Yager would be nothing but a name and nothing else.

Orphe lingered around examining the room that looked so ordinary it was hard to believe that a mass murderer had lived here. Four plain walls in the bedroom where the body was found, stared back at him. Picking up a white stocking leg he puzzled over Yager having a lover or weird kinks. And believe it or not he's been in this business long enough to know that it was the quiet one that carried the queerest fetishes.

After a thorough investigation he had found the blue prints for the bombings that had already taken place and several more that had been planted but hadn't been detonated as yet. Sending a holographic copy to the Terrorist Management Unit he sent orders to have the bomb squad remove them as inconspicuously as possible. The fewer questions asked about this the better.

He could hardly find the word to voice his sheer disbelief that this was where the threat was, right under his nose. Why had he never suspected? He mentally slapped himself; he needed to get his shit together. This wasn't Dana Bahn and Iason was safe. His heart wouldn't stop thundering away in his chest no matter what he told himself. He had lost a brother that was dear to him on a day that felt so much like yesterday. The thought of losing him again had turned him inside and out fueling his mad drive to stop the wheels of times from rewinding back to the day when Raoul had announced that Iason and his pet had fallen.

To describe how he felt when he had seen the body would exceed all means of verbal or written explanation. Never in his life had he been so relieved. He glanced at the message from the com system unit projected from the thin strip of metal on his wrist.

With one mystery solved he diverted his attention to another. After having the source of the most recent pain in his ass plucked out and handed to him the way he liked it, he was yet to ask who the hell was his little kiss of salvation and why help them.

And that aside what the hell did he have to do with Apples?


	26. Chapter 26

-six months later-

The glorious afternoon in all her celestial glory saw the normalcy of Midas restored back to its former glory. The city of Pleasure was once again on the move as persons bustled about their day, the previous threat that Dead Beat had posed was now nothing short of a vague memory that couldn't be reached no matter how long it nagged at the back of the mind.

Sadly the serenity that the new day saw didn't find itself in the home of a certain Blondie.

Iason was fuming with rage. Regardless of being a new parent Riki had still found the time to wreak havoc in the pet salon several days in a row. Never in his days had he received so many complaints in only two days after returning from business off world.

"Master Iason please be lenient," Hades pleaded from where he was changing the last of the quadruplets for bed.

On the second week they had decided to name them after a whole week of arguments. Oddly enough the one to have settled it all had been Jupiter herself who had grown irritated with the childish bickering. It had been settled on naming the girl Sian, the boys Siege and Lavender whilst leaving the one who resembled Riki to be called Raven in light of his hair. Regardless of what they had thought she had been very accepting of Raven in fact in their eyes it had been a bit too accepting.

"Hades this concerns Riki and myself please do not interfere," Iason stated firmly picking up his daughter who was far too energetic for bed s early in the day, "where is Riki?"

"He's still nursing Siege," Hades responded with a smile watching as Lavender mimicked the act revealing a mouth full of gums.

Despite himself Iason smiled, an act he found himself doing more and more as the days went by. Tucking a strand of blond hair that escaped the tight braid Hades had done in it, he smiled back as his son turned his toothless grin to him, reaching for the ungloved hand that now stroked at his cheek.

"I know it doesn't concern me but since returning and the news of his motherhood for your children being announced Riki has been having difficulty more so than usual with the pets from the Saloon," Hades explained noticing that Raven was already snuggling closer against his chest getting comfy for the awaiting slumber.

Iason sighed wanting noting short of crowing the Furniture with his shoe, why did he always sided with Riki on everything, more so when he had logical reason to do so.

"I'm not looking to start an argument Hades but someone needs to-," Iason paused to untangle his daughter's hand from his hair before she got the chance to put it in her mouth.

"Master Iason," Hades blocked his path wide pleading eyes confronting Iason as he searched for commitment to his word.

Iason growled wondering when he lost control of his household, "Hades stand aside-,"

"Master Iason you won't make him upset will you," tears filled his eyes that widened even further.

His heart relented, "you have my word," his voice was monotonous as he side stepped the persistent furniture.

Hades beamed tears forgotten, "oh and Master Iason."

He turned darkening eyes on the cunning furniture who indicated to Sian who was about to fill her mouth with a tiny fist full of hair.

Riki sighed listening to the voices beyond is room door as he fed Siege from the nipple bottle, one of the light blue one that he liked so much. This was his second one as per usual. He didn't know how the brat did it but he ate more than even Sian which was saying a damn lot. By the time Iason presented himself in all his marvelous glory with Sian in arms Riki was pacing the room with Siege rested with his head against his shoulder trying for al it was worth to get the babe to sleep but all hopes of that soared through the window when Siege's ice blue eyes fell on his father.

Riki sighed sitting down by on the cushion on the balcony remodeled to his liking ounce again.

"Damn it I almost had him," Riki growled as Siege reached a tiny hand toward Iason indicated that he wanted to be held.

"Riki we need to talk," Iason stated resting Sian in the cradle in the balcony now encircled by a glass shield that went unseen most of the time complements of Jupiter herself.

"Again," riki scowled getting to his feet to rest Seige next to his identical sister instead of handing him over to Iason as he was silently requesting.

"Riki-," grasped firm hold of his lover before managed to slip by him yet again.

As of late he was certain that Riki had been avoiding him. In fact he spent all his time with the children or wondering the halls of Eos. Of late he even ventured by the pet saloon and of course all hell broke loose. But by the time security got there Riki was once agin nowhere in sight. The pets had grown even more malicious against Riki due to the recent news of his conception and often sought to jeer him but that wouldn't stop Riki, it never did back when he was a pet and it wouldn't now.

Despite how eagerly he was certain that Riki wanted to leave and return to streets ounce again and though the freedom was now his, he couldn't. regardless of how horrendous a vagabound Riki was he loved the children on a different level, he would never venture too far from them especially now that they were now the hot target for kidnapping and he'd be caught dead before that happened again.

"I won't apologize for a damn thing. They picked a bone with me," Riki interjected venomously as he glared at the Blondie.

"Regardless I can't have you waltzing around violating pets on a whim," his voice was as nonchalant as always his face revealing nothing.

Riki flinched at the words as though it stung, "its so typical of you to say crap like that. I have to be the one violating others. Why can't you ever ask me what the fuck happened or gee Riki I'd love to know why you had to slug one of those bird brained dumb asses one for the records!"

"Riki," he felt as though he just took a slap to the face

"Look keep it the B.S, there really is no need for a discussion it is after all always my fault anyway," Riki seethed as he wrenched his arm free from Iason's grasp, "when your ready to punish me I'll be in my room."

Without a rational thought he gripped Riki's wrist before he turned to venture in the other room. As Riki turned to glare daggers of rage in Iason Hades entered swinging to doors open abruptly and startling them both.

Hades a bit taken back himself glanced at the two not entirely sure what to make of what he was looking at. A moment of awkward silence passed before Hades spoke.

"Please to excuse the intrusion but Jupiter is requesting an audience with you both," Hades stated curtly as he glanced at Siege and Sian curling together ready to call it a day mindless of their arguing parents, "Raoul has arrived for the examination and your one o'clock meeting has started. Oh and Mr. Fugen arrived half an hour ago for the contract signing."

Iason cringed inwardly, why couldn't Hades choose another time to bring up business.

"Is that all?" Iason questioned hoping that he would read the atmosphere and go away.

"Actually no," Hades handed him a schedule of activities he had drawn up from six this morning to three tomorrow, " I sincerely apologize but your schedule is backed up at the moment."

Riki took the moment to attempt an escape which was successful executed.

He ignored him, turning to get the portable stroller off the balcony to head back inside to tuck them in bed properly.

"Riki," his eyes followed his lover torn between mending this at state and in his own home.

"No need to freak out the fifty layers of security guards by the door will ensure I don't leave," Riki spat before vanishing in the other room.

. Iason heaved a sigh his temperament shattering the fountain on the balcony that Riki loved so much. As if that could do anything to stop him, do to that they would need and entire army at their disposal especially when he had to ability to teleport. After the birth their powers had dwindled significantly, but not that significantly

On a whim Hades started contacting someone to replace it right then and there as though it had become a part of his daily routine.

"Hades ready Riki for the meeting with Jupiter I have to-," it killed to have to choose which was more important to him. Riki or his duties and it didn't take much to see it.

"Master leave Riki to me," Hades stated bowing deeply his now curly red hair swaying with every move he made.

Iason seemed reluctant but after his stunt in Ceres he trusted the furniture ever so slightly with his dealing with Riki, thus yielded to the silent request.


	27. Chapter 27

A few hours later Riki was staring at the holographic projection of Jupiter herself, left completely silent with not the fact that he was allowed to see her but at the request that she was making of him. Not a command but a request or that was what she made it sound like when in truth they all knew otherwise. For a moment Iason stood in silent but the darkness curling in the room speaking volumes for itself.

In simple terms, Iason was furious.

How could she have thought of something so ridiculously insane?

"For clarity," Iason was the first to recover, "you want what again?" he asked as though he believed his ear had deceived him.

And think nothing of it she spoke again in a language that both before her could understand, "I want to take Raven as my apprentice. My time as hard as it seems to believe is on the verge of expiry, in another half a century I may not be in existence to sustain the balance of this world. Thus it is mandatory that I seek a worthy replacement."

Once again silence.

Without a word or rational thought, Riki simply turned suddenly feeling as though he were about to pass out. Iason didn't so much as flinch but as his mother she knew Iason wanted now more than to dismember her one bolt at a time.

Even if she were to expire, her legacy had to live on. The order of this world depended on it and he knew this but could he accept the liable candidate to take on Jupiter's position to be his son. And of them all Raven. The knowledge that Jupiter possessed was vast on a level that knew no equal for just one human to bear on that she couldn't possibly think to burden one child with it all.

She could have asked any of them to be her substitute, any one of her precious Blondies, even him. He would have gladly laid down his life once again if she asked it of him. But this was unacceptable and even the blind could see it.

"Why?" Iason charged, he wouldn't accept this lying down not when ever bone in his body was against it.

Jupiter was silent for a moment, "you wouldn't believe me even if I told you."

"Has there ever been a time when I showed doubt in your word?" he was furious but even if you stabbed him a dozen times he would never show it.

Silence seemed to tighten its hold on the room as the tension thickened.

"What I'm about to tell you is something that I fear may swing for the better or weigh for the worst," her words didn't stir a reply.

He was willing to hear anything, listen to all she had to say as long as at the end of it all she managed to somehow miraculously explain to him why it was that she was asking for them to hand offer one of their newly born to potential death. The weight that all her knowledge carried was enough to destroy any one and after several attempts this was a fact that she herself knew all too well. So then why ask if she knew the outcome more so since the fact stood that unlike his siblings he was not entirely of Blondie descent, which dwindled his chances of survival even more.

"Before the time of Blondies, around the early ages of my development my maker after the death of his son sought to find the purpose of life and way death had found his most beloved son instead of him. After twenty years of trying, on the verge of both death and insanity he found it after an accident erupted suddenly in the lab without cause or explanation. Several persons died that days even my maker but a decade after being buried returned looking like his former self from his days of youth, knew not who he was or why he was there but he had returned with nothing but a single orb in his hand that he could not be parted with,"

Jupiter paused cupping her large hands around him beaconing him closer to her.

"At that time I was just a program that was simply designed to oversee human activity but it was still in my testing phase. I could not compute neither why he was still alive nor why he didn't remember a thing. Striving to regain a sense of purpose he attempted to pick of the threads of his past life and soon enough he started to relate to the environment. A decade after his return he failed to age even by a day and struck by his curiosity as to why he began the research on his death. Without even knowing he had breached a contact engraved in stone and managed to fall into the void that existed between life and death."

Iason stared up at her failing to see the relevance of any of this but refused to jump to conclusion.

In his silence she continued, "After several studies on that small orb he had returned with he opted to test that theory. Before all to see he smashed his beloved orb to smithereens and from one of those shards he completed me and molded me into the source of all artificial intelligence that has excelled even his expectations. At that moment a great gift was recognized humanity was met with a huge step to the way forward. Or at least that was how it had seemed, for soon corruption found its roots and was watered by lies, greed and envy steadily. Too oblivious to care he saw it as a way to make a forgotten dream reality. A chance to bring his son back to life presented itself, he neither knew not where it had come from nor why he had it but he intended to fulfill the purpose for his new existence; he intended to revive his son. But there were those amongst him who believed that they couldn't do far greater things with his gift. Soon a fight ensued but my maker could no longer be killed. In the end he had managed to kill his fourteen colleagues. But despite his efforts to raise his son months later it all proved futile. He could not bring the dead to life. In a fit of despair he destroyed the lab along with himself and the orb. Or so he was led to believe

"I survived that catastrophe and so did the shards. With my higher intelligence I built all you now see"

Iason was silent, caught in deep contemplation processing each word she utter a letter by a letter. And after a moment he questioned.

"And what of the shards?"

If she had used it to build Amoi she would have said so but she didn't. She had used it for another purpose one she seemed reluctant to reveal even after conveying so much already.

Silence reigned again before she spoke, "with the remaining fragments I did three things,"

Silence reigned once again.

"Three things?" he by now was getting irritated, Jupiter was never one to hesitate she was too calculative a being for that.

"Yes, I did three things; you see I could now rule a world not on my own. After noting what a single shard did too me I thought to magnify on that. Thus the rise of what are now regarded as the Elites from Eos, the Blondies. They came after but they were designed in respect of my maker's son's image," a hesitant pause, "I succeeded in doing what my master couldn't but in a way I also failed. After I created the elites I sought to brought back Isheen Master my maker's son back to life with the remaining shards and it worked but it occurred to me that that he would simply die again thus I made a few modifications with his body. In the end he was more of an Elite than a human, artificial tissue and bones meant to last for an eternity."

After what seemed like an eternity's worth of silence he assumed her world of words had ended, leaving him without what he wanted to hear.

"What does this have to do with raven? Why not substitute yourself with one of us especially when I would gladly volunteer," Iason pressed monotonously.

She seemed to process what to say next, "Iason please place your temperament aside for a moment. If you don't then what I wish to say will evade you but for your benefit I will state with bluntly," he tone was suddenly firm and cold, "From those shards my maker tried to destroyed, I brought his son back. Iason listen to me carefully for I will only say this once. With those shards and my intellect I gave back life to Isheen, I gave him a new form and with it a new name. I gave him the name of the person who is now my most favored son. I gave him the name Iason Mink."

Iason at that moment was lost to this world even though his face didn't show it.

"The moment you died my faults in your making took form it separated what I made with what there was. It broke apart Isheen masters from Iason Mink. It broke apart the life and death which I tried to unify. But sadly that wasn't the only extent of it."

He at the moment had already fallen into a state of inanimation as the pieces finally seemed to fit.

Two years later

Vivani sighed, he was tired and hungry and feeling as though he was losing his sanity. Could such a force actually exist? He had just finished reading the last of Darcy's report and in truth he really didn't know what to make of it.

He glanced down at the project. From where he was behind his desk.

After two years Darcy had managed to narrow down something as complex as the rule of nature's cast system, and the phenomenon of life down to something so simply.

"The spaces in between are what link the absolute opposites together, some call it love others call it hate in a darker light its obsession or jealousy but whatever the case it's a nasty force to tamper with," Vivani read the last lines for the third time.

By now the announcement of Iason having children had gone viral even in Ceres and ever so often the rumors of Fate and Iason meeting for one reason after another. At the moment the border between Ceres and Midas were being demolished and Ceres was being recognized as a city. Though it was the aim to unite them both and return things as it once was it was a well known fact that that was a long term goal that would take decades to achieve.

Only a year ago they had all been gathered by Iason himself to reveal the truth behind how they all came into existence, fate and those he held close. To think Fate had been one in the same with Iason Mink and actually went by the name Isheen Masters. Yes, their resemblance was impeccable but this was simply hard to believe even now. So the golden ones had remnants of shards in them, from the orb that was shattered to pieces when Iason had died, at least that explained their abnormalities. But that still left the question standing as to what was this mysterious orb?

They say love defies all logic even the order of time and space and draws two opposing forces together. Darcy's project lamented that the link created in Iason's case took a living for; their children, impossible as it was to believe.

Vivani sighed putting aside the project opting for a night's rest well earned. He had till the end of his days to puzzle over the unknown, though he seriously doubted that the mysteries about the spaces between would ever be solved.


	28. Chapter 28

-Two years later-

Riki cursed pulling apart Sian and Lavender yet again.

"What did I say about hitting your brother? Family doesn't fight, we clear?" he scowled as Lavender continued his endless fit of wailing.

Though they were the most identical they found it impossible to get along. In the day they were warring feudal lords and in the night they were snuggle bears for each other. At this rate Riki wasn't certain he would be able to keep up.

"Here take her," Riki heaved a sigh handing her over to Iason as Hades prepared him for work.

Although he was already holding Siege he took his fuming daughter puffing with rage.

By not their differences were becoming more acute as they grew, which Iason was silently grateful for. He had been ready to put name tags on them which he knew Riki would strongly disagree with when notable changes in their appearances started acting up. Though it wasn't her best trait, he could identify Sian by her feisty attitude always rebelling against anything she didn't like. Lavender on the other hand was far more docile but proved to be a force never to be reckoned with when angered. Their hair was relatively the same length that brushed their elbows and their bright blue eyes did wonders to mirror each other.

"Excuse me Master Iason your going to be late for your dinner reservation," Hades stated as he took Sian and Siege from Iason so he could finish dressing on his own before taking them to their rooms

"I swear if she punches him again I'm gonna knock her lights out," Riki threatened as he gently bounced the crying Blond pressed against his shoulders.

"There really is no need it'll heal in no time and besides she takes after you quite well," Iason stated nonchalantly as his son reached for him.

Slipping on his shoes he accepted the wailing bundle as Riki opted for easing against the wall behind him.

Soon enough his cries were followed by silence as he simply clung to his father he was ever so fund of.

"Are you ready to tell us what happened?" Iason questioned after a moments silence.

"I didn't want to play," his words were simply, soft as a whisper and clear.

Riki rolled his eyes. It was the same thing every time, Sian was being forceful when things didn't swing her way she resorted to force. He sighed, only the great one above knew of his fears that he was raising a terrorist. This was where it all started first bulling then world domination.

Lavender was very soft spoken and cautious, if anything calling him an introvert this early might just be an understatement but Sian really didn't care.

"I see," Iason rested the little mink on his feet before brushing aside his tears, "staying strong in your resolve was the right thing to do. You must never allow yourself to fell intimidation but there are also times when humoring her wouldn't be so horrible."

"But I don't want to. I hate playing games wit Sian I don't know how to deal wit that," he was on the verge of tears again.

"Yes I know but there will come a time when you will have to learn," Iason stated as he rose to his feet.

"In all honesty it wouldn't hurt to clock her one every once in a while you know," Riki stated watching as Lavender took after his father on unsteady little legs.

Unlike the others he had decided to walk a bit later which resulted in him having difficulty getting a around on his own. Riki's heart faltered ever time he watched him fall but refused to move from where he was. It was natural to fall, and the same went for crying they would have to learn to get back up on their own.

Unlike Sian who welcomed every fall Lavender preferred to stay down afraid of the pain that came with falling. But it wasn't long before he learnt that falling and getting back up was a part of a greater struggle to get where he was going. Which in his shinning blue eyes was anywhere Iason was.

"Papa going to work?" Lavender Questioned as he tailed Iason.

"Yes but I will be sure to return shortly," Iason stated turning smiling eyes on his son why shied away from his gaze once he had his full attention.

"I want to come too," he spoke tentatively seeming as though he was ready to run and hide behind Riki at any moment the way he always did when he was feeling nervous.

"I apologize but not today but I promise to take you with me tomorrow," he got down on one knee to plant a kiss on his forehead as the little Mink beamed.

"You know he's going to hold you to that right?" Riki stated as Iason drew him close for a kiss.

"I'm hoping he doesn't but I always make good on my word, don't I?"

Riki smiled against Iason's lips on his fighting off a laugh as he watched Lavender stare up at them.

"Are you going to pick up Raven or should I?" Riki enquired after the parted quite reluctantly.

"That's quite fine Katze should be dropping him off any mo-,"

Without warning the little mink was gone in a shot moment before the doorbell chimed and Hades went to answer it. As a familiar sensation coursed through them, they knew Katze was right on time.

Hades sighed after tucking the last of the little Mink's in bed. As per usual Sian was the last to call it a night refusing to sleep before seven at least. But, he brushed back a lock of black hair away from Raven mouth; Raven went out like a light. Spending most of his days learning from Jupiter they ensured they swamped him with the details of all he had missed out on as soon as he returned.

It must have been tough on him but like a true Mink he took it in stride. Who would have thought of all the persons Jupiter wanted she would choose Raven. But at least he understood the logics behind it. After her passing she wanted someone to rule who would be in favor of Ceres and Tanagura.

"Hades," the little voice that drew him from his thoughts came from Siege.

Of them all, he saw Iason most in him, from his long blond hair to his cold and stoic demeanor. Unlike the others he hardly spoke or engaged in anything but he was a critical thinker whose intellect rivaled that of even Jupiter herself.

"Yes young Master is there something that you need?" Hades breathed sauntering across the room to check on the little on, "you should be in bed, are you feeling unwell?"

"No," his voice was firm as his eyes traced ever step Hades took, "I was just wandering if you knew anything about the spaces between?"

Hades seemed taken aback as the little mink sat up to look at him directly, "where did you hear that?'"

"From Raven, usually he has his barriers up but when he falls asleep his thoughts always reach me," his voice was nonchalant dark blue eyes turning on his sleeping counterpart.

Hades sighed unlike the others gifted in telekinesis he was a subtle blend of telepathy and telekinesis. Though it was rough at first it got better after Raoul was put to the task of teaching them how to suppress it by implanting the thought directly into their minds. He shuddered at the recollection alone hoping he would never have any run ins with Am himself. Raoul was truly a being to be feared.

"Well I'm not entirely sure you would have to ask ka san and Tou san when you see them," Hades stated going over to Lavender who was started to hover over his bed in his sleep.

"But you must have some basic idea, they mentioned you several times," the mink pressed curiously.

"Did they now? I'm sure it must have been a coincidence then," he mused tucking Lavender back in bed this time making sure he didn't have to seek comfort off the bed rather than between the sheets.

Siege sighed already knowing that it wasn't going to be easy to get the furniture to spill the beans. For some reason he wasn't able to read his thoughts like everyone else's. It wasn't as though he mind had any barriers but they comprised of random symbols and letters that confessed that his thoughts had been encrypted.

"I'm certain it was no coincident father is too intricate in his making for that," Siege stated rather proudly.

"As I am certain but not Katze and what of Ka san, master Riki?" Hades questioned mindless of Siege's eyes following every sway of rolling hips in curiosity as silent comparisons were being made.

"Young Master surely you must be tired," Hades came to kneel next to the young Master's bedside.

Siege was indeed tired but being a child full of pride he would rather put on airs and deny it than confess. But Hades knew him far too well as his knowing eyes smiled with mirth at the small act of defiance.

"At the moment young master I am tired but surely after a night's rest my memory will be fresh again in the morning," Hades didn't have to feign fatigue it was true that he was tired.

But siege would not be so easily deterred, "well then at least tell me one thing and you have my word not to speak of it again till tomorrow."

"If it is within my knowledge I will do all I can to answer," Hades stated mindful of Sian as she wrapped herself once again within her mental barriers.

"Raoul speaks rather fondly of a person who played devil's advocate to save us when we were yet to be born," his eyes held Hades as he did a small assessment of the furniture, "he goes by the name Apple. I want to know if you had known him."

For a moment Hades was taken aback of the lot Siege was the most perceptive and it didn't take much to know why.

"Well," Hades smiled not entirely knowing the reason why, "whether I did or not is a secret I'll ever tell."

The little Mink despite his expressionless face seemed puzzled. Hades could all but see the wheels turning his head.

Hades smiled leaving the little devil to ponder as he reached over to tuck him into bed.

"Why?" it was obvious that Siege wasn't about to yield as he handed him his favorite bed companion a doll Hades had made him the thing being far more treasured than life itself though he would never confess it.

Hades had to admit to he was a persistent one but he would humor him anytime he wished after all was one of his new roles as a furniture.

"Why?" he crossed his arms and rested a finger on his lower lip feigning deep contemplation, "because the answer to that is what ties the two of us now. This little secret is now our space in between," Hades mused coming to plant a kiss on the young master's cheek in the way that told him that his night had officially ended.

Siege, sighed deciding that even if he waited a thousand years Hades would never tell he would have to simply find out on his own. After all Hades was simply a creature too complex to fathom, it was in his nature to be difficult.

"Good night young Master," Siege watched as Hades bowed deeply his red hair momentarily veiling his face before he excused himself.

Before drifting off into slumber he had decided that he would uncover the true about the Spaces in Between even if it killed him. For some reason he felt as though it would have been in his best interest to know exactly what this new space between he shared with Hades meant and if he could share one with Apple. The little Mink was intrigued and itching for discovery but fatigue came swift and fierce sweeping him under before he even knew what happened.

-…-


	29. Chapter 29

-…-

Sadly my lovelies the end has come hardly with a word of warning but I am interested in a sequel or side story on any character of interest of your choice. But that discussion is one that will open at the end. Till then enjoy!

Riki sighed as Iason bridged the distance between them.

The night was vibrant flirtatious in her neon lights and flaring energy. Passion as was the norm was alive on her breasts, the kiss of the chill on the wind made the Mongrel now a member of the elites as high as any could hope to go, shudder. After the sun sauntered south night came dancing in, twirling her skirt with promiscuous intent and wanton invitation, the light in her was now alight with passion the fear Dead Beat had filled her with ever so fleetingly had vanished like a distant memory.

All, was once again, the way it should be.

In the folds of Iason's embrace Riki wandered if in another life blessed by better circumstances he would have found been able to love without restraint from the very beginning.

Only years ago before death had taken him he would have laughed at the thought of his present reality. Though it had been a dream to leave the slums, he had never truly expected that dream to be a reality though he himself had fought so hard to achieve it.

"I see Ceres is now your new residence for flights of fancy," Riki commented watching Hades left the nursery room in silence seeming far more lassitude than he was when Riki was still as big and ripe with life.

Of late h had taken it on himself to make the future of Tanagura his first priority, leaving Riki in Iason's hands. In truth he must have seen them drifting apart before even Riki himself and was hell bent on giving them the space and time to make amends. And though they had done so long ago it appeared the furniture wasn't taking any chances. He treasured them just as much as they treasure him or even more.

Was that even possible?

"To an extent it maybe but with him I can never truly be certain," Iason commented picked up ever so naturally on Riki's open flow of thoughts.

"I told you if you keep doing that your gonna get hurt," Riki stated relaxing in the embrace as his eyes turned to look over at the city that Jupiter had all intentions of leaving in the hand of the family of Minks to rule.

To think Raven was to fill Jupiter's place after she expired, the very thought made him shudder. Could one half breed really be that powerful?! The simple answer was yes. According to Raoul he excelled beyond expectations naturally regarded as logically possible even for a Blondie like Iason himself. Unlike the others who could make things move or read the thoughts of others thus far, at only the age of two he came well equipped with the knowledge of how to manipulate time and space, the create and destroy on a whim. He grimaced, a whim that only Jupiter, well versed in the field, could help him control.

 _Amongst Rulers a god is born…_

Jupiter's words haunted him every night. Raven was no God he was flesh and blood, a being that could feel, be wounded and killed.

The convenience of the situation to her benefit and theirs, only served to stab at his paternal instincts in the most brutal way. Though he loved them all, Raven seemed closest to home than the others but he would always contest otherwise. Whenever he saw him he at times saw himself, a little misfit in the picture. A mongrel amongst pure breeds, he simply couldn't help seeing the segregation, seeing the difference, seeing the space between them. But he was never ostracized, if anything he was a priceless treasure in their eyes. They loved him more than life itself and that was all that matter. In their eyes he was no god that held sway over life and death, he was simply family.

"He wants to go to the slums to see his uncles from Ceres," Riki stated with his eyes on the dancing lights over the balcony.

"Raven," Iason spoke voice who he knew Riki was making mention of, "are you certain? He is most languor and molded by apathy, so much so that his indolence makes me uneasy about Jupiter's choice for the newest leader."

"Yeah, while the others get to leave to explore the city," with enough security for one to question if Jupiter was in their midst, "he doesn't have that privilege, but I think he's entitled to see them and besides he was the one who asked me and I did promised Rena's twins that I would take him the next time we went to Ceres."

"If it is his wish I will do all I can to see to his safety," Iason stated finding the night to be far more enchanting now in the moment's subtle bliss.

Although he really didn't need it.

The silent words hung between them Raven wasn't like the others.

Banishing the thought he turned in Iason's embrace to face the creature that was built to excel human life. The creature that sought to do the thinkable to save him, the very same being he had despite ever so furiously and now loved ever so fervently.

Would the magic of this moment last?

Countless nights he sat and contemplated the same thing, over and over. It was frighten really when one thought about it at first he had nothing to lose except his pride and dignity as a mongrel all of which Iason had stripped him of after much struggles, bloody mental battles and brutal tirades. But now he had some much to lose it horrified him at best. He couldn't manage to possibly lose them, Iason, he kids, Hades. No words could describe what he felt and yet it seemed that Iason understood. Of course he could read Riki's thoughts but the depth of his understanding excelled beyond that.

Compelled by words, unsaid and unheard Iason proceeded to reassure his lover of his resonating affection in a way that only he could do.

-A week later-

"Raven no fair," Chatter, one of Rena's twins piped in outrage, a water fall of midnight black hair falling over her shoulder as she got to her feet.

She had tried to surprise the little black haired Mink on his arrival in the heart of Ceres but had only succeeding in alerting him to raise his defense, deflecting her pounce effortlessly. Though, anticipating the worse, Riki had managed to reach out with his thoughts and catch Raven's look alike before any real damage could be done.

"You're the one at fault though," he drawled in that ever nonchalant and sloth like tone as dull blue eyes took in the environment that was once regarded as a slum.

Riki who was close at his heels sighed knowing that it was typical of the mink. For one who was expected to be a ruler of the world and labeled as a god he was pretty laid back and ever so lethargic in his activities. If he didn't have to do something he simply regarded it as a nuisance and rejected it without a second glance. How he was expected to rule to world must have been Jupiter's scheme to lead them all into oblivion.

As Dante the other of the identical twins entered the room ignoring their presence entirely, Riki made a mental note that Raven looked more like chatter. The only difference seemed to be the freckles that ran across his nose and dotted his cheeks and the boredom scarred yet miraculously beautiful dark blue eyes that shun whenever he used his appearance. If he were to judge he would guess that Chatter though she was a girl was the taller of the two if only by inches and had more meat on her bones to flaunt.

For Raven food was a necessity not an act he indulged in thus he was thinner than Riki would prefer and because of that it had been a new year's resolution to fatten him up at least by over twenty pounds and work their way up from there. It was either that or he would put Hades on the case even though the furniture had only just been granted an all expense paid vacation yesterday.

"I want to see Fate or Norris and Luke," Raven stated looking up at Riki showing the ever present signs of boredom.

"Fate is in a meeting with Iason you know that, we'll have to wait here till it's through," Riki explained going down on his hunches to meet his son on eye level.

Having been unable to spend much time with his father the child revealed the rare expression of disappointment, his long thick lashes drooping even further.

"But uncle Norris and Luke will be here shortly," he drew the little one in his arms to comfort him, knowing that with his duties Iason hardly had time to be at home least of all to say in Jupiter's room.

Being that Raven spent most of his days in Jupiter's presence he hardly had time to come home and when he did Iason was either at work or going to work after stopping by for one reason or another. Though what it deceitfully implied was obvious he could only assure Raven that his father loved him more than anything in the world. But in Raven's eyes as he often stated, actions spoke louder than words.

If only he knew how right he was.

"I have a few books on national history if you want to pass the time," the Blondie Dante spoke from where he was at the other end of the room holding a glass of water in hand and some form of packaged snack in another, "and Chatter mom's calling for you."

Beaming brightly Chatter piped, "Is time fo lunch, we go chopping!" dragging a favorite stuffed toy behind her she bounced out the room with little concern.

"You have to excuse her she has the I.Q of a monkey and the attention span of a cat," Dante stated turning to exit the room again after motioning for Raven to follow.

Reluctantly departing from Riki's embrace he decided to follow Dante's lead, "I'll be back shortly," he pecked Riki on the cheek in fashion that Iason would when he had to leave in a hurry.

What could he say; kids learnt damn fast it was such a disappointment that he couldn't persuade him to use it to actually put those skills to good use.


	30. epilogue

Guy stood knelt stone stiff an apple in hand, his eyes fixated on the little dark haired child, not entirely certain of what he was looking at. He had just found his way back into town after his latest job. Apparently big things had gone down, some for the better others for the worst. Yager much to his surprise was nowhere to be found, he never thought an introvert like him had belonged in Ceres to begin with nor did he think he had the courage to leave but he was gone now, no one either knew where or why and for others the name Yager didn't s much as ring a bell.

According to word on the streets Dead Beats had been taken down like a rabid dog in the most brutal way possible. All he had to say to that was good riddance, the last thing they needed was a bunch of upstarts trying to prove a point. He knew personally that nothing good ever came from messing around with the Blondies and the loss of his arm was a living testament of that. Now he was hearing about new development plans to merge Ceres with Midas, the very thought seemed ludicrous but apparently Fate was hell bent on seeing it happen.

He sighed, just when he thought one surprise wasn't enough he comes across this.

"Tank you mister," Chatter beamed taking her apple from his hand.

"Chatter bad girl," the evident mother that rounded the corner to recover her child had Guy going into a moment of cardiac arrest.

Riki?

A subtle stab of pain in his chest had him pulling his hat down lower as he got to his feet. What the hell was he thinking Riki had died in Dana Bahn hadn't he? And he had been the cause of it. He watched as the woman pulled the red apple from her daughter's hands and gave her a fresh one from the brown bag she was carrying.

The scowl on her face, the dark hair that fell down to her elbow, those obsidian eyes, it looked so much like Riki, it simply had to be him. But it wasn't.

"I apologize if she caused you any trouble, Chatter can be clumsy sometimes," Rena bowed slightly as Chatter bit into the apple, the only fruit she or her brother ever ate.

"No um it was nothing," he stated finding it hard not to stare.

Obviously realizing it, she sheepishly inquired, "is something wrong?"

Averting his eyes he replied rather distantly, "no…its just that you reminded me of someone."

She smiled at his words, "I get that a lot. Are you new in town?"

"No," he replied turning his eye on the baby who he assumed loved apples quite fondly, "just stopping by. I'll be gone by night fall."

"Oh," she turned her eyes on Chatter who was offering her a bite which she smoothly declined causing the babe to pout until she yielded, "the name's Rena and this little klutz is Chatter. You have my thanks. Be sure to travel safely now," she turned to leave on this note as she took her daughter's hand into hers, "and if it's worth anything. You remind me of someone too. Though I can't remember who I suspect it must have been someone I cared for deeply."


	31. Chapter 31

It had been a short journey but I am glad that you all have read my bit of madness. Kudos to all who followed and favorite I was inspired beyond words and Yoshiwara Reiko the writer who had me in mind when he made Ai no Kusabi.

Even now I find it hard to believe I just pulled off my first fanfic in record time; less than a month.

So I am of course interested in a sequel. But it shall be a sequel of your choice.

So a few recommendations have been made already for a side fic on Hades! my heart beat

And a sequel on the kids.

But here is where it gets sticky. persons want an alternative universe on Hades' behalf!

Okay so the pole is now open. Feel free to message me or leave a review on which you would like. Who would you want to pair Hades with if you want any pairings at all.

And for some reason persons want a fic on Darcy and Slates, What?! Lazy_as_hell you are one sucker for happy endings -.-

So am I! but a Darcy/ Raoul fic is not what I had in mind but I'd love to try it

Honestly I love all the suggestions but the decision is yours, if there are any other suggestions please let me know.


	32. please note

Also relevant to note.

So not an update but just letting my lovelies know that a friend and I'll be doing a cross songfic on Bad Blood and Bitch better have my money!

It'll be posted on Wattpad since its way easier to use but I'll also post it here after.

You can find it under the author Tristina2015 to avoid confusion but you can find me under the name Kristine2015. Feel free to check out our works at your leisure till the next fix cheers!


End file.
